One Hundred Scenes
by Rachynn
Summary: 100 Writing Prompts. Various short drabbles.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**  
_#1 of __the 100__ Writing Prompts  
By: __Rachynn  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"_

* * *

The deep crimson scars that stained the pristine white snow around her seemed both strange and alluring. Yet, as it diffused into the flakes, it called out to her, its siren's song drifting into her ears, her mouth, her nose.

Then their was the terror that consumed her. Every limb, every joint was paralyzing fear. Whispers told her to flee, but all sense of self preservation was gone, obliterated by those greedy eyes, red with blood lust, that bore into her soul.

"May I drink your blood?"

His voice dripped with lust, insanity and death.

* * *


	2. Middles

**Middles**  
_#2 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
By: Rachynn  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"_

* * *

The muffled sound of her shoes scuffing the wooden floorboards as she trudged down the hallway echoed off the walls. She yawned, eager for the warm covers of her bed even though she was still on patrol. Her eyes swept up and down the hallway and saw no one. So she resumed the epic staring contest she had been having with the long lines of wood in the floor.

Then she felt_ their_ eyes on her.

She looked ahead. Those sad violet eyes implored her, begged her but his face remained a blank page.

She looked behind. Those cloudy, chestnut eyes betrayed nothing. They knew her, saw right through her, to her very core.

Another glance ahead and another glance behind. Her feet stopped scuffing the floorboards when she realized she was trapped in the middle


	3. Endings

**Endings**  
_#3 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"_

* * *

Her head turn slightly, allowing him better access to her neck. She gasped involuntarily when his sharp fangs brushed against her jugular, although she should have been used to it by now. He had her wrists wrapped in one hand and held above her head. His knee was ever so slightly creeping between her legs, their position kept her pinned to the floor, unable to struggle.

A small moan escaped her lips when his teeth broke through the pearly white skin. Her eyes flickered open and then closed again as he feasted, her heart caught between torture and ecstasy.

She opened her eyes again, peering into the blackness under the bed. The outline of her dollies, long forgotten, was barely visible in the feint light. They were wearing their best dresses and their hair was beautifully curled atop their heads. The layers of dust, however, obscured any distinct features.

She felt his hand on her cheek, guiding her face away from the relics of her youth and towards the opposite wall. His blood lust was never ending.


	4. Inside

**Inside**  
_#4 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"_

* * *

He could see the wind push the emerald leaves aside and rush head-on into her hair, toying with the thin strands that hung around her shoulder before racing ahead. He could almost feel those phantom strands under his own fingers, rather than the crystalline glass of the window. He allowed himself to watch her, let his eyes wander over her figure with baited breathe.

The moment was short.

She turned her head, ever so slightly, towards him and he knew he had been discovered. Their eyes made contact for a moment. The corners of her lips turned upwards in a gleeful grin before she leapt off the ledge to the dark and waiting forest below.

He smiled back, just a bit, though it was trapped behind the window.

* * *

_A/N: Dedicated to the Stalker-Kaname of the anime.  
_


	5. Outside

**Outside**  
_#5 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"_

* * *

"Kaname-sama!"

He had barely registered that she had left the table before he saw her clinging to him, arms wrapped around his middle. His grip tightened on the silver fork he held in his hand, the morsel of food that hung off the end of it hung in mid air. Struggling, he averted his eyes from the door to his plate.

It was obscene; the way that she clung to him, the way he stroked her hair. Their relationship was abnormal, alien and foreign to him. It shouldn't be that way. How could they behave that way? Angrily, he ripped the steak in his mouth to shreds.

* * *

_A/N: I don't think I did this one right…. _


	6. Hours

**Hours  
**_#6 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"_

* * *

He was going to have hat head. It was almost assured. There would be a permanent ring of depressed golden hair atop his head. It was one more way for Kaname-sama to add to his humiliation once this was all over. The added comments, glances and snickers from his classmates as they passed by didn't help his bruised ego either.

"What a moron." Ruka was probably right, although he'd never say that to her face.

He knew he shouldn't have done it, that the prize was on a pedestal too high for him to reach. He should have stopped before he started, knowing that Kaname-sama wouldn't approve of his behaviour. After all, Yuuki was his 'dear girl'. But this confusion, it drove him mad.

* * *

_A/N: ..._


	7. Months

**Months  
**_#9 of the 100 Writing Prompts__Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning:**__ If you are only reading the released volumes in N. America, or chapters that are being released in Shojo Beat, then this little drabble contains a semi-huge spoiler. You're warned._

* * *

These four stone walls were so oppressive. He lay here, submerged, half whole, for so long, each moment ticking by with agonizing slowness.

If his larynx was intact, he'd probably scream.  
If his eyes could open, he'd probably leer.

With each drop of blood into his liquid prison, he cursed the months that had passed, the months that still needed to pass.

But with every curse for time and fate, he laughed. This would be worth it. He'd be back. And that boy... that insufferable "nephew" of his wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The blood continued to drop.  
Time ticked on.

* * *

_A/N: The cheese... it drips from my keyboard.__  
I went out of order with this one. This is number 9, so I have to go back and do 7 and 8 before I do 10. Slightly frustrating, because I have a wonderful idea for 10. _


	8. Days

**Days  
**#7 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

_Narrator's perspective: Generic female day class student_

It wasn't fair.

It simply wasn't fair.

She never understood why they were so different, why they were so beautiful, so perfect.

Every time they walked through those doors, her breath caught, her knees wobbled, her eyes fluttered. She could squeal and scream with the best of them, and push and shove her way to the front of the mosh with relative ease.

It was shameful, really.

Sure, there were boys in her own class with pleasing attributes and a certain level of attractiveness about them. No doubt she'd have to settle for one of those boys in the future. But those boys new, as well as she knew, that they could never compare.

Every day was a new adventure. New schemes were hatched to get passed those maddening prefects. Why were they the only one's allowed to get close to them anyways? Why couldn't someone else have a chance?

But she knew, as well as every girl knew, that the excitement was in the chase. Those beautiful people that walked to class, mobbed by chaos every night were so far out of their league it was laughable.

Every day they gathered.

Every day they squealed and screamed and pushed and shoved and swooned and fluttered.

They were so entrancing.

* * *


	9. Weeks

**Weeks  
**#8 of the 100 Writing Prompts:  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

There were exactly 314 silver bars that made up her cage.

There were 26 tiles on the floor, 32 blossoms in the bouquet of flowers and 4 tall, arching trees outside her tiny, circular window.

It had been approximately 832 weeks since they locked the door behind her. But who was keeping count? What was the point? Time would always trickle pass, slowly but surely. Each week was another silent, agonizing reminder.

It wasn't the first time this week that she had been fed. Unfortunate humans were thrown into cage without ceremony, without thanks at regular intervals.

It was the first time this week, this month, this year that her food didn't scream. It was intriguing.

He was silent, awaiting the death he knew would come. His eyes never left her. It was strange.

For the first time in weeks, she broke the silence.

"What's your name?"


	10. Years

**Years  
**#10 of the 100 Writing Prompts

Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: If you haven't read past the published English volumes or the chapters in Shojo Beat, then this chapter contains semi-large spoilers from later volumes. You've been warned.**

* * *

_Juri... She looks more like you every day. _

_It's remarkable. _

_You'll be astonished when you see her..._

He shook his head.

Juri wouldn't see her.

Juri would never see her.

But sometimes, he liked to imagine...

What would it had been like, if things had been different?

He knew the answer to that question.

Kaname... the loneliness and sorrow in his eyes spoke volumes to those who know what to look for. As much as Kaien himself was still hurting, he couldn't imagine the agony that Kaname went through every time he saw Yuuki. He couldn't fathom what it must be like, to look into the eyes of the person you loved most in the world, and know that that person was gone, completely erased from existence.

Kaien saw things. He was privileged to glimpses into the lives of his adoptive children that no one else was. He watched, helplessly, as Yuuki and Kaname grew more distant and farther apart, pulled away on opposite winds of fate. Kaien knew how much that bothered Kaname, not that he'd ever say anything about it. He watched as Zero was slowly twisting his way into Yuuki's sympathies and into her heart.

But there were some things that people just can't say. As much as he would love to intervene, he was just here to guard and protect her.

_Juri... things have changed in these 10 years. _

_Your children... you should see them now._

* * *

A/N: So, this was originally going to be from Kaname's perspective, but ... that obviously changed. There was going to be a point to this one too... but it turned into rambling mush, like so many of these prompts. I want more humour! Anywho. Please review and thank you for taking time to read these drabbles. It's appreciated.


	11. Red

**Red  
**#11 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight", because... I am not that awesome.

* * *

_Narrators Perspective: Ichiru _

He stared at the trail of thick blood inching down her porcelain palm ever so slowly. The sight of it, trickling down through the grooves in her hand, had him crawling. The way she offered it to him so freely wasn't fair.

They exchanged words, he respectfully declining her offer and she insisting he go ahead.

Try as he might, he couldn't say no to her and he doubted that he would ever gain that ability.

He tried to make it quick, licking up the oozing drops with practiced precision, careful not to spill a drop of her precious gift. He heard her chuckle softly in that alien voice that she had been using of late. Cautionary, he flicked his tongue over his lips, feeling for any tiny drops left behind. Confident that he was still presentable to her, he lifted himself off his knees and stood once more.

He longed to be like her, to be able to offer her his blood in return, to be able to repay her in some kind.

But the way she refused him every time cut into him and that lonely pain he had felt since childhood would resurface.

He wasn't good enough. He'd never been good enough for her or for anyone. He hadn't been good enough for Master, for his parents, for Zero. He'd always be the weakling; no matter how much of Shizuka-sama's blood he drank. He'd never be included in her world. She would leave him behind, just like everyone else had done.

She didn't really _need_ him. She needed something to pass the time, but not _him_.

"Such a thing as vampires... They are more fragile than you think."

"They can be easily scattered."

She could tell him that all she wanted, but he would never believe her.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try and capture Ichiru's ignorance to Shizuka's feelings for him, but I failed. Sigh.


	12. Orange

**Orange  
**# 12 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

"_Is it pretty, onii-sama?"_

The stiff liquid resin seeped into the crevices between the soft petals, wrapping it in a tight, preservative embrace. The red and green lustre of the rose shone mutedly through the thick orange glaze. Idly he traced a finger up and down the spine of the crystal bottle holding the gift as the car sped along the road.

He must be a masochist. She wouldn't remember his promise to her, or the symbolism behind his gift. He knew that, but he'd give it to her anyways. He wouldn't ever break a promise to Yuuki.

"_Would you've liked food instead?"_

"_That's not it. I just thought it was pretty..."_

* * *

A/N: If it's in italics, I took it right from the manga. Chapters 30 and 35, to be exact.


	13. Yellow

**Yellow  
**#13 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

With forceful vigour, he thrust back the dark curtains and let the burning sun spill in through the window and onto the plush carpet floor. The groans and protests of his classmates were already in full swing, but he paid them little mind. Today was an important day.

Busily, he scurried from room to room, taking a pillow here, a blanket there, a whole bag of toffee bonbons from under Aidou's bed.

"Ichijo?"

The blonde turned at the sound of his name. Kain stood behind him, hand running through his hair, his mouth open wide in an impromptu yawn.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"What are you doing?"

Ichijo looked around. Countless pillows were piled in the corner of his room. At least 3 blankets were neatly laid out across the pile. Nearby, on the floor, a tall stack of books, all the same shape and size, reached almost the same height as the pillow-bed. Aidou's toffees were still in the bad hanging from Ichijo's hand.

It should be obvious to anyone as to what was going on.

"Why, Kain, you don't know what day it is?"

Kain looked at him blankly.

"No."

"It's the second Thursday of the month! The new issue of S-- magazine comes out today! Do you not remember last month's cliff-hanger in K--? I'm reading the whole series, back to front, all over again just to refresh my memory, and then the new chapter..."

Kain shook his head and discreetly walked away.

* * *

A/N: Haha. I didn't want to use actual magazine/manga names, so .. they get initials.


	14. Green

**Green  
**#14 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: Semi-spoilers for various events/people post chapter 35.**

* * *

The path that the purebloods walked was drenched in sorrow and ugliness, but how had it become that way? They, who used to be the masters, were slowly deteriorating into slaves, mere puppets of the council.

He was quite sure that it was the purebloods themselves who had twisted their own fates. Every move they made, every step they took turned that knife just a little bit more.

Were they all truly mad, or had the mantle cast on them at birth made them so?

Well, they could call him crazy (though he much preferred ambitious), but he knew he wasn't. Well, maybe a little bit. (Weren't he and Shizuka just perfect for each other?) He knew what he wanted; he knew how to get it and get it he would.

He might have felt a twinge of guilt for Haruka and Juuri, but, they were just in the way.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you got two updates, I accidentally loaded this chapter twice.


	15. Blue

**Blue  
**#15 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

She could feel his soft breath as it caressed the back of her neck, raising and chilling the short blonde hairs there.

Her own breath hitched deep in her lungs. Her vocal cords stood paralyzed and useless in the back of her throat, refusing to do as she wanted. If he were to let go of her wrists, hanging limply at her sides, she knew they'd tremble.

She was scared. That twisted beauty of his was so alien, so unfamiliar; it made her completely unsure of how to react around him. She wanted him to stop, to let her go, let her be free to run away, but at the same time...

Her eyelids clamped down over her caramel brown eyes, trying to block out the sight of his own crystalline blue ones. When she felt his lips graze against her clavicle though, they shot open. The air that had been gathering in her chest exploded from her lips in one strangled sigh.

"Hanabusa-s..."

A finger rested itself gently on her lips, effectively to silence her.

"Don't tell me, Yori-chan..."

His voice was incredibly distracting, throwing her protests off course.

"...that you don't want this too."

* * *

A/N: I swear to GOD, I have no idea where the fuck this came from. OO


	16. Purple

**Purple  
**#16 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

Taking care to be perfectly random, Ruka pushed back the long tresses of her pale brown hair over her shoulder. She knew he'd noticed the slight movement, because, no matter how much he tried to disguise it, he was always keeping an eye on her. She bent back over her notebook, letting the teacher drone on and on about ethics or morals or biology. She wasn't really paying attention.

She caught the way he looked at her, his head in his hand, his hair tousled wildly atop his head. He wasn't paying much attention either. She let him look, let him wonder, let him hope.

Ruka had known (perhaps since the beginning) that Kaname wasn't ever going to look at her as anything more than a companion, a political ally, a classmate. But that didn't mean she was going down easy. If Kain wanted her, he was going to have to fight for her. He was going to have to stand up and take her.

It was from her own experience that she learned that a few loving glances and a word or two snatched up in the hallways wasn't a way woo. It was also from her own experience that she knew that she was through with being ignored.

Kain was going to have to do more than just stare.

* * *

A/N: Haha. Note to self. Write when inspired, not the next day.  
Anyways, I'm pretty sure that Ruka is OOC in this drabble, but I ... don't really care. Because I'm a hypocrite.  
A note on the prompt (if anyone cares), in my world, purple is the colour of Ruka and Kain's relationship. Or lack thereof.  
Next prompt: Brown


	17. Brown

**Brown  
**#17 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This drabble/chapter contains thinly veiled spoilers for chapter 35. You've been warned.**

* * *

"But Mommy... I don't want to wear the brown dress!" little Yuuki Kuran exclaimed, stamping a pale, chubby little foot against the wooden floorboards with the distinct flourish of agitation. Her dark toffee eyes glared up at her mother, who stood in front of the little child holding the offending dress.

"But Yuuki, the brown dress is adorable!" Juri tried to reason with her daughter. The brown dress had wonderful silky ribbons and a cute floral pattern. It was almost as cute as Yuki herself.

"No." Yuuki huffed in defiance, her eyes cross.

Juri sighed. She bent down until she was face to face with her defiant toddler. "Well, what does Yuki want to wear?"

Yuuki's eyes brightened almost immediately, and she flashed a grin that only a child who has just gotten her own way could make. Quickly she scampered away to the imposing wooden wardrobe on the far side of the room, arms flung out behind her.

A few minutes later, Yuuki had rummaged through the wardrobe. She had to stand on her tiptoes to grab the edge of the frock she wanted, but she managed to pull it off the hanger. As soon as her prize was in her hands, she whipped around to show her mother, who hadn't moved from where she was standing.

"Yuuki wants to wear the pink dress!" and she held up the pink dress, very similar in pattern and design to the brown dress.

"Please!" she added, careful not to forget her manners.

Juri chuckled to herself. She quickly crossed the room in a few strides and scooped Yuuki up in her arms.

"Mommy!" Yuuki protested, squirming to get out of her mother's grasp.

But Juri didn't let go. "You're so cute Yuuki."

* * *

A/N: Because little pre-memory wipe Yuuki is adorable. I think I used to many words more than twice in this one, and I doubt it came out as cute as I wanted it to. Sigh... this is my longest drabble so far. Yay 300+ words.

Next Prompt: Black


	18. Black

**Black  
**#18 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This contains post-Chapter 35 spoilers, and incest. Kind of.**

* * *

He hated him. He truly and completely loathed him. It wasn't enough to casually, yet forcefully, fling a dagger into a picture. He longed to be able to wrap his hands around the hunter's bare neck and gradually squeeze the life out of his body. He'd go slowly, of course, and smile as those violet eyes grew dimmer and dimmer. He'd make sure that the hunter knew just how much the pureblood despised him.

But that was his paradox. To rid himself of one would be the same as losing them both, and he couldn't bear losing her again.

Habitually, he moved to the window, carefully watching them both as they zipped around about their duties.

He hated him for being close to her.

He hated him for being there for her, day in and day out.

He hated him for taking his place.

He saw the way that Yuuki looked at him lately. She reserved for Zero the love and admiration that she should have reserved for him. **He** should be the one to watch over her. **He** should be the one to protect her. **He** should be the one by her side, day in and day out.

It should be him.

Her **real** brother.

But most of all, he hated the way he stole from her. He hated that it was the hunter's gleaming fangs that stretched across her pure, white neck whenever he was thirsty enough. Just once, he wanted to take her in his own arms and feel her shudder as his breath caressed the curves of her pale, perfect neck. Just once, he wanted to taste what she so freely gave to Zero.

He idly ran his fingers across the veins of his own neck. Zero wasn't the only one thirsty for her.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I swear. I'm done with the clichés, and the Kaname angst. Er, at least for a few chapters. Is it really my fault that he's such a tragic character? No, no it's not. My heart cries for him... sniffles Anyway, I was re-reading the manga (again) when it came to my attention that Yuki says she thinks of Zero like a brother.. twice. (Just don't ask me where, because I don't remember). Thus, this drabble was born. I wanted to do more of how Zero was almost/kind of taking Kaname's place in Yuki's life, but it just... didn't come out. My apologies.

Erm... because... I'm really bored, I'm thinking about taking drabble requests. I wouldn't be able to promise that your request would come up in the next chapter after you requested, but it would show up eventually. I'll whore myself out and do almost anything, but I don't do shounen-ai/yaoi. Sorry. :( Sadly, I don't think enough people read this to request anything, but... the option is out there, if you want to see something. :)

Thank you for taking the time to read my drabbles!

_Next Prompt: White_


	19. White

**White  
**#19 of the 100 Writing Prompts

Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This may or may not contain spoilers for chapter 34 and beyond.**

* * *

Sometimes she felt like she lived in a snow globe.

Thick, wet flakes of white snow would whirl around her whenever events began to spiral out of control. Just when it seemed as if things were beginning to settle down, the snow almost paralyzed, almost attached to the ground, fate's cruel hand would pluck the snow globe up from its perch and give it a good shaking, sending the dizzying shapes into a tizzy once again.

Whenever the snow started falling again, it didn't take long for it to be stained with red.

That snow covered hill top from ten years ago had become stained with the blood of an insane vampire.

Even now, the snow falling around her on the stone ledge was becoming tinged with red, but not with the blood of an insane vampire.

It was her blood.

* * *

A/N: My writing in this drabble leaves me excruciatingly unsatisfied.

To those who requested: (thank you!) and I will be working on getting those done and put up soon.

_Next Prompt: Colourless_


	20. Colourless

**Colourless  
**_Requested By: Talia-minou  
_#20 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

Carefully, he pushed the fallen strands of auburn hair away from her pale cheeks and back behind her ear. He should have snapped his hand away when he was done, but he let his fingers hover just above her face. Silently, he prayed that she wouldn't wake up, that she wouldn't catch him in this moment, when he was giving into dangerous temptation.

She was _gorgeous_ when she slept. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and her breathing was quiet. Every so often, her brows would furrow together or she'd mumble something incoherent, as if she was stuck in a dream. He knew, because he was always with her, that when she only let her guard down when she slept. She'd stop being the happy Yuuki that sought to please everyone; she'd stop being the strong Yuuki that everyone could lean on for support. She'd just be plain Yuuki, not trying to live up to expectations, not trying to put on any masks.

He wished that he could treat her like the princess she was. He wished that every time he held her in his arms, he couldn't hear the monster inside him screaming for release. Just once, he wanted to hold her and only hold her. He wanted to feel her head on his shoulder, take her gentle hands into his own and lose himself in her kind smile.

He smiled a crooked smile, saddened by the knowledge that that moment would never happen. He would always ruin her each time he tried; he would always need to satiate his thirst when he was with her.

Ever so cautiously, he let his fingers trail lightly down her face, down her neck, until they stopped at her collar bone. The bruising on her pale, almost colourless neck stared at him, angry and red. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees beside her, until his face was at level with hers. He was tempting fate, but for this moment, he didn't mind.

"Yuuki..." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Does that count as ZeroxYuuki? I hope I did a good job! If not... please let me know, and I can try again.  
Snow Patrol SCREAMS ZeroxYuuki to me, and I have decided that Zero angst is almost as pretty as Kaname angst.  
I am going to get to other requests soon; I just have to fit them with prompts. I'm still taking more requests too though!

_Next Prompt: Friends_


	21. Friends

**Friends  
**#21 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

She became rather frustrated when her fingers began to tingle from the numbing cold. Even as she held her aching phalanges to her mouth, in an attempt to use her warm breath to get blood flowing again, she couldn't bring herself to go back inside. Someone had to be here when Yuuki got back from wherever she had gotten off to. Yori was inclined to think that someone from Yuuki's own class, not those problem students in the Night Class, would be best to welcome her.

When that sleek black car with the tinted windows drove up in front of the school, Yori couldn't say that she was surprised. She breathed a sigh of relief when Yuuki stepped out, a sheepish look on her face and hurried to greet the former "lost" girl.

She would never say how worried she was at the increasing amount of time that Yuuki spent with those scary Night Class students. She wouldn't complain that it felt like she was losing her best and only friend. She didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

Instead, she would wait patiently, in the shadows, for Yuuki to realize that she was still here. She be here for Yuuki to lean on, when times got troubled. She'd be the one person that Yuuki wouldn't have to worry about. Yori wouldn't run away, not from Yuuki.

* * *

A/N: So while this drabble is awesome because it has the word phalanges in it, it gives the overall auroma of being lame. Oh well. In case you couldn't tell, this is from the middle of Chapter 26. My favourite chapter. 21 down, 79 more to go.

_Next Prompt: Enemies_


	22. Enemies

**Enemies  
**_Requested by: Sagakure  
_#22 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This drabble contains spoilers for Chapter 30.**

* * *

He closed his eyes and whispered her name softly, inaudibly.

As much as Kaname hated it the thought of that damned hunter latching himself onto his neck, and as much as he hated the thought of his own pure blood flowing into the former human's body, he'd still let it happen. It had to happen, if the game were to move forward.

He trembled at the thought of Zero losing his grip on reality and falling into the abyss of insanity. Not out of any particular concern for boy himself, however, but for the problems that it would cause for Yuuki. He saw how the bruised scars on her neck had less and less time to heal, how pale she looked some days on duty. She was too much of a kind girl, it could very well be her own undoing.

If Zero were to finally succumb, his first victim would be Yuuki. They both knew that and they both loathed the thought of any harm coming to her.

As Zero gripped the fabric at the front of his shirt tighter and raised his bloody face to the pureblood's neck, Kaname noted the irony of it all.

Zero was repulsed by what he had become, yet this act only served to reinforce the truth of his new existence; that he was a vampire, and that he needed blood just as much as – if not more than – the rest of his monstrous race.

Warm fangs pierced his skin, slowly sliding deeper and deeper into his neck.

There was only one person who could have caused this and, laughably, she didn't even know it. Although the two despised each other, they're feelings for **her** were probably the same.

Zero couldn't bear the thought of his nightmares becoming reality, the ones where he finally lost it, the ones where he wouldn't let go, wouldn't stop drinking from her. Even though the hot crimson flowing into his mouth burned his throat like poison, he couldn't ever let anything happen to Yuuki. He'd do anything to prevent that from happening.

Kaname didn't cry out as Zero's grip strengthened, he didn't cringe as his own blood spilled down his neck. This had to be done. He wasn't at a place in this game where he could protect Yuuki on his own yet. He still needed Zero's chess piece on the board. He had no choice...

Yuuki didn't quite know the power she held over him.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for making it so cheesy. I can try again if you want me to. Sad day.

There are not enough words in the English language for "hate".

Now, there is a very logical and obvious way for me to write the next prompt, but I'm probably not going to go that logical and obvious way. My apologies.

_Next prompt: Lovers_


	23. Lovers

**Lovers  
**#23 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This drabble contains various spoilers for Chapter 29 and onwards.**

* * *

"You look very lovely on screen" a low voice whispered into her ear, filled with a seductive static. Automatically, her posture straightened and her breathing fell short. She didn't have to turn her head to know who was addressing her in the darkness of the private cinema. That voice, that presence - anyone would recognize it.

"But, and this is simply my opinion, I believe you look increasingly... ravishing... in person. Those moving pictures don't quiet compare." A hand raised itself from the armrest beside her and began, ever so softly, to comb through the dancing mahogany locks that framed her face. With each stroke, his fingertips would just barely graze her neck, leaving small trails of smouldering fire in their wake. His breathing was steady against her ear; he made no motion to pull back away from her.

She was frozen into place, scared to move, scared to ruin the moment. It became increasingly hard to concentrate on the bright screen, on the words the actors were saying, on the twisting and confusing plot. Her uncle's scrutinizing eyes were on her, piercing through the shadows and the silver beams from across the room.

One hand still firmly and rhythmically toying with her hair, another was creeping up to her porcelain face. She jumped, startled, when his warm hand brushed against her chin, turning her face towards him. Her own silver eyes, wide with astonishment and apprehension, locked immediately with his twinkling crimson and sapphire ones. Her lips parted in a small, breathless gasp.

"Oh yes..." he whispered, his face still dangerously close to her own. "You look positively delicious in person."

Slowly he released her from his spell. His fingers left her hair hanging, he let go her face and leaned back into his own chair. For a long moment, she didn't move, scared to wake up.

* * *

"You do know what this means." It wasn't a question that she was being asked, it was a statement that she was being told.

She would have scowled if she was in the presence of anyone else, but she could not afford to disrespect her uncle. Of course she knew what this meant, she wasn't that dense. Aggravated, she wrapped the thick woollen blanket tighter around her lithe frame. Though the fire was roaring, she couldn't escape the chill that prevailed through the house. Her uncle on the other side of the room didn't look at her, he didn't have to.

"Of course" she responded, trying her best to keep her tone subdued. "Now that the pureblood Rido Kuran has taken an interest in me, I must do everything in my power to make sure that the rest of the Shiki family, and the Council of Ancients, benefits."

Her uncle nodded his head slowly. "Good. Make sure that you do not fail." He was only giving their 

conversation half of his attention. The rest of it was being devoted to the plethora of papers sprawled out across his desk, the burden of being a member of the Council of Ancients. "Rido is fairly well behaved, he maintains excellent relations with the council. You should have little trouble with him, but if the Shiki family were to have a stronger connection with a pureblood such as himself..." he trailed off, his brows crossing as he encountered something troublesome written on a withered piece of parchment.

"I understand." She said dully.

She understood that she was just a pawn, another chess piece in the power struggle between the purebloods and the council. She understood that she had no choice in the matter. She understood that those feelings in the cinema, the sparks beneath his fingertips, were simply tools.

She understood, but she wished desperately that those feelings could have been real.

* * *

His hand, burning against the bare skin of her lower back, pushed her closer against his chest until she was drowning in him. His breathing was laboured and harsh against her mouth. Her blood was seeping from the two, tiny holes in her neck, trickling over her collar bone and onwards.

"You. Are just. My lover." He growled, crimson and sapphire eyes boring into her own. She nodded numbly.

She liked the way that she couldn't tell what he was thinking; the way his eyes remained vast and infinite pools of impenetrable walls, of cold glass, of nothing.

So long as she didn't know what he was thinking, she could go on pretending that she wasn't just a pawn. She could go on pretending that his actions and his feelings were one in the same. She could go on pretending that he might truly love her.

* * *

A/N: I love Shiki's mother. In my mind, she and Rido have beautifully tragic back stories.

This whole drabble came out more "loosely" that I would have liked, but I am, overall, pleased with it. Very, very pleased. I should have added more though, I should have kept going. Oh well.

_Next Prompt: Family_


	24. Family

**Family  
**#24 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

Family was a support system, a strong tree with a thick trunk, a safety net. That's what it was supposed to be.

He made good use of it. His frail body, shivering like a thin stick in a harsh wind, had no choice. His father's supportive words, his mother's encouraging embraces, his brother's love; he needed them. He thrived for them.

He was caught in the moment again. Zero's arm, draped across his body, and his hand, tangled in his hair, was all he concentrated on. His own pale fingers gently held onto the arm of his stronger brother, unwilling to let go. That was all he needed.

Even if he failed under Master's teachings, even if he never became a vampire hunter like his parents, even if he lived the rest of his life in perpetual frailty, he'd always count on Zero. Zero would always be there for him.

With a sigh, he finally closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

When Ichiru's breathing finally became steady, Zero opened his own eyes, moving ever so softly, ever so gently away from his twin and out of the bed.

Ichiru's grip on his arm tightened subconsciously.

"Don't leave me..."

* * *

A/N: Short and creepy pre-Shizuka Ichiru rambling/angst. -sniffle- Ichiru... why'd you end up the way you did...  
Anywho, I was going to update last night/this morning and then Geass-Fucking-Sunday happened. I exploded. Needless to say, updates didn't happen.  
Quick Note: I never realized ShikixRima was so popular. Don't worry! I'm almost there!

_Next Prompt: Strangers_


	25. Strangers

**Strangers  
**#25 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This will contain spoilers up to Chapter 37.**

* * *

It wasn't just a door that separated them anymore. It was blood and history and prejudice and misunderstandings and his gun that separated them now. So, try as she might, she couldn't make her fist go any farther; she couldn't make herself knock on his door.

She might have expected his reaction, but the final strands of the happy dream had yet to be cleared away. It wasn't like too much had changed between them, right? They were still friends, still close? That couldn't all be wiped clean in the span of a single night.

But this is what it had come down to.

They were strangers now.

Those four years were gone, blown away in the wind. It would seem they meant little to him now, and she should try and think the same.

But she couldn't let go. She wouldn't forget what he meant to her, what he had always meant to her. She would mourn their loss.

If it was something she could only cry about in her heart, it was almost like a sin.

* * *

A/N: The last line is directly from Chapter 37.  
My updating abilities for the next week are in severe question. I'm going to the middle of nowhere (see- Saskatchewan) tomorrow, and I doubt my ability to access the internet there, so... if I don't update for a week, that's why.


	26. Teammates

**Teammates  
**_Semi-requested by: Azaria Stromsis  
_#26 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This chapter contains minor spoilers for chapter 41**

* * *

He was highly aware of the warmth of her tiny palm within the confines of his own cool one. He quickened his pace, pulling her along behind him, trying to be as gentle as he could and still maintain and aura of haste and danger. He couldn't fail Kaname – or Yuuki - in task that they had entrusted to him.

"Wait."

She planted her feet firmly on the ground in her best attempt to stop him from dragging her any farther down the corridor.

"No, wait!" she cried when he tried to make her continue forward with him.

He stopped and turned around slowly. She was tugging her hand out of his grip, but he held on fast. He couldn't let her run away from him, into who knows what sort of danger lurking around the academy.

"What?" he hissed, impatient and aggravated, but what he saw before him made him regret his tone.

The Sayori Wakaba standing in front of him was not the one he'd grown used to in the slight amount of time he had known her. Her eyes were glazed over with a thin glassy sheen and her lower lip seemed to have swollen up over her upper one.

"What's going on?" she demanded, her voice trembling with emotion. "Where are you taking me? Why do I have to leave? What's going to happen to Yuuki?"

He didn't answer her immediately. She saw his silence as an insult, and once again tried to wrench her hand away from him, although she'd never be able to get it free.

"Don't let go. I'll take you somewhere safe. Trust me." He responded with his voice deliberately softer, trying to comfort her.

"But..." she started to protest.

His frustration was mounting with each passing moment, simmering under the surface of his collected exterior. He took a step closer to her, bringing the hand that held hers close to his waist, and the rest of her body with it.

"Sayori... I can't give you all the answers. I can't tell you everything." His voice grew quieter as he leaned his face closer to hers. She didn't move away from him, but he could see her tremble slightly. Somewhat awkwardly, his free hand reached out to her face, taking it gently into his palm.

"Aidou..." she breathed against him, confused and anxious in the sudden scenario change.

"I can't tell you everything" he continued "but I can tell you this. Yuuki... she'll be okay. It will all be okay. Everything is in Kaname-sama's hands, so trust him. Trust me."

He wouldn't let it show, but he was trying desperately to believe his own words. Everything _would _be fine. Kaname was more than capable of taking care of whatever darkness stalked the Academy's halls. He just had to trust him. It was all going to be okay, in the end.

After a long, agonizing moment, Sayori nodded.

"I'm sorry..." she began "I just..."

Aidou cut her off, his hand falling from her face and his grip tightening slightly.

"Not here, we have to go."

He turned around and continued making his way down the corridor, to the safe place.

It was all going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: So, apparently, small towns in Wyoming have internet access. This is good.  
I think Aidou was much too OOC in this chapter, but you decide.  
Also, I followed the crowd and got a livejournal. The URL is on my profile page. I can't promise it will be entirely interesting though...


	27. Parents

**Parents  
**#27 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This chapter contains only traces of spoilers for chapters 35 and 42.**

* * *

Although the leafy green canopy covering the grove was thick, it could little to stop the beams of soft sunlight from cascading down through the branches to tinkle in the closed eyes of the three sleeping children.

It was apparent that they were trying their best to ignore the sun's impromptu intrusion into their small patch of shade, but each child was experiencing varying degrees of success. The oldest, a tall, solid boy with chaotic locks of chestnut hair, seemed to have blocked the sun with a well placed arm across his face. Next to him , the youngest, a small, but pretty girl, similar in appearance to her older brothers, had curled up into a ball, her forehead and knees resting on the spine of her middle brother's back. The middle brother himself had been pushed, unintentionally, out of the idyllic patch of shade by his sister's worm-like body and into the full assault of the sun's glare.

He lay there for a few quiet moments, his eyes open and staring into the thicker foliage of the woods opposite the clearing. Far off in the distance a bird – chickadee, perhaps – gave a whistle. When he could finally take no more of the bright, happy peace, he turned around and gently, but forcefully, pushed his sister away from him.

"Juuri" he whined "you're taking up all the space."

The girl opened her eyes lazily, bothered by her slumber's interruption. The cold, unfamiliar ground onto which she had been pushed was not to Juuri's liking. Haruka, however, had moved into her spot almost immediately, stretching out on his stomach and burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

"Haruka" she pouted, adding extra syllables on the end of his name to exaggerate her displeasure.

"That was my spot!" Her voice rose an octave or two, small fists raining down, ineffectively, on his head. Annoyed, his hand went up to swat her away. She deftly dodged him.

The oldest, roused by the sudden ruckus, lazily rolled over and opened his eyes, one crimson and one sapphire peering at the squabbling siblings before him. He yawned, his mouth opening wide, showcasing the hint of a pearly fang.

"If you two don't shut up, we're gonna get caught."

He spoke softly, his voice dripping with indifference.

The younger pair quieted instantly. Juuri lowered her upraised hands. Haruka released the locks of her hair from his tightened grasp. They both looked around nervously, their brown eyes skittish. The foliage around the clearing was denser than other parts of the wood, and that was precisely why they had picked the spot. But, what was good at concealing from one side would also, logically, be good at concealing from the other.

"But I don't want to go home..." Juuri whispered, with just the barest hint of a noise. She remained still, almost frozen.

"It's alright Juuri. There's no one here" Rido said, after a moment. His held his arms out in the small girl's direction, and she happily bounded towards him on her short legs, still thick with leftover baby fat. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight to his chest because he knew she liked it that way.

Over her shoulder he shot Haruka, still half sitting, half lounging on the ground, a dirty look.

"You need to be more careful."

"Of what?" It was Haruka's turn to act lazy and indifferent. He didn't squirm under Rido's strange gaze. He was already use to the shifting moods that gaze could unleash.

Rido began to busy himself with fixing Juuri's hair, messed up by Haruka's teasing hands. He skilfully set each curl back in its place, this one framing her smiling face, that one resting on her shoulder.

"You need to be more careful of Juuri. She's mine you know. I don't want her broken..."

Although Haruka knew that the eldest sibling was addressing him, his distant voice was misty with distraction and would have fooled any passersby. His own brown eyes narrowed. Juuri was not _his_. Juuri did not belong to anyone.

"She's not yours." Haruka was carefully to keep his voice down. The thought of being found out and having this gentle monotony ruined left a dry taste in his mouth. "I wouldn't ever break her. She's my sister too."

_I love her just as much as you do. _

Rido didn't say anything.

Juuri watched the exchange with wide eyes. Her brothers were weird. She couldn't understand exactly why they got testy with each other from time to time. Sometimes, it reminded her of the two dogs back at the house, who'd spend long minutes growling at each other over a plastic chew toy. Neither thought to take advantage of the other's preoccupation and snatch the toy away, instead optioning to fight the long battle of wills. Juuri giggled; trying to imagine Rido and Haruka laying on the floor and growling at each other was a strange and amusing thought.

"You're both silly" she said out loud, suddenly. Both sets of eyes turned to her. "Juuri belongs to Juuri." The solution to this problem seemed simple enough to her. Playfully, she batted away Rido's larger fingers and stood.

"But, I still love both of you."

Still smiling, she gave each brother a light kiss.

* * *

A/N: I demand more RidoxJuurixHaruka fanfiction. They are quickly surpassing my love for KanamexYuuki, but they haven't completely taken over. Yet.

This chapter turned out longer than expected, but these three are so fun to write, so I don't mind. Although, I went crazy with the commas in the beginning. 

_Next Prompt: Children_


	28. Children

**Children  
**_Requested by: x-Twilight-x, -xOVampireKissesXo-, XxShiMaxX, Azaria Stromsis  
_#28 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: The following contains spoilers for chapter 29 and on.**

* * *

You're different.

I know you're different.

It's not just your eye's that are different colours now. It's you.

You don't talk the same anymore. You don't move the same, you don't act the same. I don't think you think the same anymore.

What happened? Why won't you tell me?

But you're gone, aren't you? It's no longer you inside that body anymore.

Stupid!

We're not children anymore. It's okay now, to think for yourself, to act on your own. You don't have to work so hard to please everyone else around you. It's your life! It's your body!

I miss you Shiki...

_You should love yourself more._

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the lame attempt at ShikixRima. Does it still count as ShikixRima though? I'll try again another time, down the road. The last line is from chapter 36 of the manga.

By the way, I have longer, more rambling A/N's on livejournal. I talk more about each chapter and stuff. If you're interested.

_Next Prompt: Birth_


	29. Birth

**Birth  
**#29 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: **This might be spoilers for Chapter 29? Maybe?

* * *

"She's going to have a baby."

The servant was solemn, his voice monotonous, as though he announced news such as this every day. The message filled the room, an expansive sitting lounge splattered with futons, thick rugs and books, all dwarfed by the monstrous fireplace on the eastern wall. It was followed by a deafening and frigid silence from the room's only occupant, who sat lazily in a tall, high-back chair in front of the fire.

The servant kept his eyes lowered, his back bent, and his hands at his sides. He could not leave until the pureblood acknowledged his message and indicated whether he wanted to send a reply.

Rido said nothing. In his hand, he continued to play with the black pawn, rolling it around and around between his fingers.

So she was going to have a baby... his baby. No. He couldn't think of it like that. The child was only another tool, another pawn in this endless game. It had a role, a purpose, a duty to fulfill the moment it had been conceived. Affection, love; it was all pointless.

He began to laugh, a cruel, dry chuckle that shattered the silence. Forcefully, he placed the pawn back on the chess board in front of him, all but slamming onto a square far from the king.

"Is that so? She's really going to have a baby?" He cocked his head toward the door, although he already knew the answer. The servant nodded once.

"Well..." he said slowly, drawing out each syllable. "Please congratulate the Shiki family on their new addition for me." He didn't pretend to be happy at the news. Everyone knew that this was a political move, a strategic effort by the already powerful Shiki family to solidify their connection with those of pure blood. He'd play along, of course, and give the council what they wanted, cater to their petty whims.

It did wonders for ruining the boredom of this ceaseless life.

Satisfied with the news and his own response, he snarled at the servant to leave, an action the younger vampire quickly took. Now alone once again, Rido's mind wandered. His thoughts probed into the deeper, darker, unexplored corners of his head.

Would the child look like him? Or would it be more like its lovely mother? How long would it take for it's family to wrap it up in petty vampire power struggles, vendettas and feuds? How long would it take Rido to find some purpose for this child, something to undoubtedly suit his owns needs?

He stared at the chess set, but made no more moves.

His brother and sister already had a child. He couldn't stand the way they fluttered about the boy, and he hated the way they looked so joyful and proud. Rido's long, spidery fingers twitched at his side.

Haruka and Juuri were going to try and shelter the child, keep him out of the playground so-to-speak. He thought that this was quite an admirable goal, if an impossible one. No pureblood would be forgotten by the council, try as his siblings might.

He couldn't stop the image of Juuri's glowing face from coming to his mind. She had been so _happy_ when she had become a mother...

Two eyes, one crimson and one sapphire, were burning. This part of the game had come to an end. The Shiki's got what they wanted and he would wait for the next scheme the council hatched.

* * *

"That's all he said, Master" the servant repeated dutifully back to the elder aristocrat. His report had gone well; he'd be rewarded later tonight.

She sat on a plush chair in the corner, out of the way. Her hands rested on her lower abdomen, bunching the purple wool of her hand knit sweater in her tightened grasp. Desperately she tried not to let her despair show through. It had been a foolish notion, but she had dared to hope that Rido might... _care_ about his offspring, at least a small tiny bit. But, she had been a fool.

She wouldn't ever say it, but she felt sorry for her unborn baby, to be born into such a world.

* * *

A/N: Now that I think I've completely twisted their personalities...

The last drabble gave me a whole bunch of bunnies for Shiki-centric angst drabbles, so from that, came this. I spent a while wondering if Rido every truely felt any sort of fatherly emotion towards Senri. It makes me sad, but somehow, I doubt he did...

Quick side note: "Breaking Dawn" is coming out tonight - don't expect any updates until Sunday night at the latest.

_Next Prompt: Death_


	30. Death

**Death  
**#30 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
Woah! No spoiler warnings!

* * *

He wanted this. He craved this. He needed and desired this so much it hurt. And it killed him to admit that.

Right now, he was taking advantage of her. Again. He had his incisive fangs buried beneath her skin, prying it apart, digging deeper and deeper. Through the gore, he couldn't help but relish in the sweet taste of her blood. He inhaled it, drank it, letting the scent of it saturate his brain; intoxicating him. But with each subsequent, desperate, hungry gulp, he took one more mental step towards the closed door in the back of his mind. Sooner or later, he knew he'd reach the threshold of that mental door and have to face the ugly monster hiding behind it.

The truth.

The truth was that - right now - he could barely wrap his head around trying to stop this. He dreaded each passing second that brought the end of this moment nearer.

These violent trysts of theirs still sickened him though, straight to his core. Years of training and prejudice couldn't easily be forgotten; they were hardwired into his being. But he couldn't keep on ignoring the new set of instincts raging inside him - the ones that were constantly screaming at him, begging him to give into temptation more often. Those instincts were steadily getting louder.

It was only when he'd begun to completely loose his sense of reality – the world around him swiftly dissolving into a blurry haze – that he could force himself to stop. Yet, he hated pulling away from her. The feeling of his fangs leaving her flesh, knowing that there was still so much more waiting for him, was an ever increasing rush of agony. But worse than that, he despised himself for not wanting to pull back, he despised the feelings that were taking over his being, turning his soul blacker and blacker.

This time, when he was convinced he was finished, he removed his teeth from her body, but didn't move away. Instead, he rested his head, weary and dejected and full of conflicting self-loathing, on her shoulder.

"Yuuki..." he didn't know what else to say. He should tell her it was almost time... that the constant hunger was growing ever so unbearable, but...

To his surprise, her fingers (soft and warm appendages) were entwining themselves in the short strands of his silver hair. Not long after, she was cradling his head, holding him like he was a lost child. He sigh of contentedness tickled her throat, still open, sore and bleeding before him.

His eyes, only half open, were mesmerized with the sight, though he had only just finished. He let out a strangled cry when the curtain of cloudy crimson began to drop over his vision once again.

* * *

A/N: This doesn't suit the anti-Zero mood I've been in all weekend...

I've finished Breaking Dawn, there's ranting/fangirling on my LiveJournal.

_Next Prompt: Sunrise_


	31. Sunrise

**Sunrise  
**_Requested by: __x-Twilight-x, -xOVampireKissesXo-, XxShiMaxX, Azaria Stromsis  
_#31 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

It was early. The periodically placed street lamps were still on, creating spheres of golden illumination high above them, lighting the way up and down the cobblestone road. The rain fell softly around them. _Pitter, patter, plop, hiss_. It was a unique, comforting symphony. Though the clouds overhead were thick with moisture and dark with a sense of foreboding, a few faint streaks of colour – purple, blue, goldenrod – were just peeking themselves over the horizon, far off in the distance. Unfortunately, the walls did not provide much protection from the elements.

Rima was smart. She had a parasol with her. Though designed for keeping the sun away from her delicate skin, it was decent at keeping the precipitation away as well. The tiny raindrops were turning its light pink fabric into a much darker shade with each newly fallen pinprick.

He was standing next to her, at a close – but still respectable – distance. The car that would take them to work was late again...

Absently he sighed.

It was not so much longer after that discarded breath that he noticed the absence of rain landing on his shoulders. Sideways, he glanced at Rima. Silently, she had angled her parasol so that it covered them both.

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind."

He didn't. The rain was only a minor annoyance, and it wouldn't be hard to find a towel and dry off later. She could keep her parasol to herself.

Rima shrugged.

So he moved closer to her, to make it easier for them to both stay dry. A moment passed. Without thinking too hard, he took her free hand in his own. It was smooth, and small enough to be completely encompassed by his larger palm.

When she didn't move, or say anything, he began to pull away from her. But her grip tightened around his before he could completely let go. She was smiling now, her lips slightly upturned at the corners. He stopped trying to separate them from each other.

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind."

He smirked a bit.

They didn't let go until the car arrived.

* * *

A/N: The promised second attempt at ShikixRima. I like this one much better. It's mostly inspired by Rhianna's "Umbrella" song, which shows through... really obviously.

_Next Prompt: Sunset_


	32. Sunset

**Sunset  
**#32 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"**  
**

* * *

The ragged sandstone bricks were awash in translucent, watery amaranthine rays; far-flung blood splatter of the dying sun. The sinking ball of fire was making one last ditched attempt at ruining his happiness before it disappeared below the horizon. The colours had poured over the balcony, seeped towards the tall glass doors, and prodded at the interior of the chamber, relentless in its invasion.

But he was smarter than that. He looked forward to outwitting the sun's invasive spies each evening. Hidden away in the shadowy corner, veiled in smoky, charcoal mists, he could barely register the twinkling prisms so close by. He didn't stop to smirk when they slowly began drifting back out the door, down the walls, across the lawn, unable to resist the pull of gravity any longer.

No. His entire world was hiding in the corner with him; he had no more need for petty games. He was more concerned with the scent of her russet locks (roses and fresh paper), the way her pale eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings when he touched her, the soft, quick breaths warming his ear. The painful sun had failed to breach his adumbrated corner of heaven.

"The way we're backed into a corner..." her voice was quiet and lazy, as if she didn't quite want to ruin the moment with something as clumsy as words or language "...makes it feel like we're hiding from someone."

He waited a moment before responding.

"We are."

She stiffened – only a little – in his arms. His fingers danced lightly across her straightened spine, feeling for each tiny vertebra beneath her bare skin. He could fight away her terrors, her fears, her insecurities. There was another long moment of wordless silence, broken only by concupiscent gasps.

"I didn't want the share you... with the sun." He murmured his explanation quickly, before cutting off any response she might have had with his bruised lips and persuasive tongue. The chamber was much darker now; the sun had lost. Cobwebs of shadow and dusk had draped themselves across every surface; they crawled along the floor chasing away any traces of light left behind.

Breaking away, she giggled. "You're just jealous" she chastised, mockingly. Punishment was swift, when his inebriated senses registered that she was pulling away. "You should know by now that I'll never leave you..."

Subconsciously he tightened his grip around her lithe frame, crushing it against him. He couldn't bear to let her go. Though he knew, and she had no qualms with reassuring him, that she'd never leave him alone again, the pain of those ten agonizing years was still too fresh in his mind, to real a reality.

* * *

A/N: This was all self-gratification on my part, so my apologies if they both seem OOC.

Thesaurus .com was my best friend while writing this.

_Next Prompt: Too Much_


	33. Too Much

**Too Much  
**#33 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

He was quite convinced that his tongue was melting. It no longer existed as a single muscle within his mouth, but was rather quickly dissolving into microscopic pieces that jostled against his gums before beginning a burning, painful journey down his throat. His eyes stung, it felt like he was bleeding tears.

His whole digestive tract screamed at him to spit the foul concoction out immediately, but his dignity clamped his lips tighter. He swallowed every agonizing inch, anxious to get it off his taste buds and into his stomach. Never again would he approach food so enthusiastically.

It didn't take him long to down a tall glass of water to the tune of the chairman's ill concealed giggles.

Finally convinced that he had a chance of speaking normally, he addressed the cook kneeling in front of him. Her dark eyes were full of pride and accomplishment; it made him feel absolutely horrible.

"Yuuki, what did you add to the soup? To give it that..." his vocabulary failed him. Were there words to describe how that poison had tasted? "...that unique flavour?"

The little girl clapped her hands excitedly. "Chili peppers! Lots of them!" She answered his question, but continued to speak. The excitement of first attempts was still fresh in her mind.

"Did you like it? Please say you liked it. The Headmaster said I did wonderful for my first attempt at cooking! Well... what do you think, Kaname-sama?"

Aggravated, he eyed the man standing off to the side. The Headmaster had both hands covering his mouth, but Kaname could see the amusement sparkling in his eyes. Interestingly enough, he hadn't pegged the Headmaster to be such a sadist. He looked back to Yuuki. In truth, her soup was rancid, but he couldn't bear to be the one to burst her bubble of excitement. So he swallowed again and gave let a genuine smile creep onto his face.

"It was delicious, Yuuki!"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the late and semi-lame update. For your information, the Headmaster only had one small bite, as opposed to Kaname's unsuspecting giant table spoon full of Yuuki's concoction. Because he would take too much and expect the best...

Must sleep now, the Olympics were long... Awesome, but long...

_Next Prompt: Not Enough_


	34. Not Enough

**Not Enough  
**_Requested by: butterfly.bones  
_# 34 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

"_It means that your blood is not enough for him now." _

He held her close to him, his arms encircling her thin waist, his hands resting between the strands of her long tresses. Her face was pressed against his chest, her breathing deep enough so that he could feel her body rise and fall with the rhythm. In this moment, he'd have to be content to hold her and comfort her as she drifted in her misery.

She was fragile now, still reeling from the dorm president's rejection. He'd respect that. He wouldn't take advantage of the current situation, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd be a perfect gentleman, waiting to make his move after she realized that Kaname-sama was too far out of her reach.

But still, how easy would it be to tighten his grip on her, spin her around and pin her between him and the wall? He was stronger; she wouldn't be able to escape. He would kiss her, over and over again, taking away each and every misery of hers at the same time. He would tell her the words that were dancing on his tongue, threatening to jump out and expose his intentions.

"_But your blood would be enough for __**me**__."_

It would have been so easy to take her now...

* * *

A/N: Until the most recent chapter, I don't think Kain's been living up to his nickname.

I hope I pleased you with this drabble! If you don't like it, I can try again. I apologize for the wait.

_Next Prompt: Sixth Sense_


	35. Sixth Sense

**Sixth Sense  
**#35 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

If his footsteps were barely a whisper on the smooth wooden floorboards, hers were almost ghostly. They curled around the other dancers effortlessly, passing each couple with naught more than a gentle breeze. It may have been unfair; they had been practising this dance for longer than most of their fellows had been alive.

He led her across the floor, his steps just that much faster, his hand pulling her slightly in each direction. Although, the efforts were hardly necessary, she was as good at following him as he was at leading her. Time seemed suspended, the music as loud as any thunderstorm, they were without equal.

Gradually, the violins stopped and they slowed down. The frills on her skirt ceased their spinning and settled down around her ankles. They became aware of the sudden burst of applause that filled the hall, and returned it with a small bow and curtsy.

The couple returned to their table, noting with smug satisfaction the way the humans subconsciously gave them just a little bit of extra berth as they walked by. He held her hand until she was seated, unwilling to relinquish his lead on her a moment too soon; she let him hold her so little lately.

He took the seat across from her, allowing an extra seat between them to remain empty. They casually sipped red wine from wide crystal glasses, though they both would have preferred something thicker; but that would come later. Her gaze and attention darted around the room, sizing up a waiter at the bar, or glaring jealously at a well off woman with a set of diamonds hanging around her throat. His never left the table.

"I see you two have already danced, if the looks this table is getting is any indication." They both smiled in greeting as their brother slide gracefully into the empty chair. Her smile never left, but his melted off as soon as he was confident his little sister wouldn't notice.

* * *

A/N: There is pathetic little RidoxJuuri on FFN. For shame.

_Next Prompt: Smell _


	36. Scent

**Scent  
**#36 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The seething white froth, bursting up from the volcanic depths of the pot, released a blissful fragrance that quickly consumed the entire suite in its warm embrace. He inhaled deeply, letting the soothing smell of the spices bath his inner being. There was very little more satisfying than a food-based aroma that made you feel full before even sitting down for dinner.

He didn't hear her enter the kitchen, her tiny feet treading silently across the cold stone tiles. It was the forceful tugs on the thick woolen shawl he wore around his shoulders that drew his attention away from broth on the burner. Her deep chocolate eyes stared up at him from the floor, one hand buried deep in his shawl, the other patting her tummy at regular, but quick, intervals.

"Are you hungry?" he cooed at his new ward, bending down to pick her up. She climbed easily into his arms, making no protest as he lifted her up and balanced her on his hip. She hadn't spoken a word in the few days since Kaname had brought her to him, but they had developed a primitive, yet functional form of gestures that served as a communication device between them.

Her chubby arms reached out towards the pot, fingers clenching and unclenching as they got closer to the roiling tower of steam.

"No, no, no. Hot." he cautioned, gently swatting her fists away. She looked at him, eyebrows slanted towards her nose, confusion and disappointment evident on her face. She made to reach for the pot almost immediately, ignoring the way he was shaking his head.

"Hot" he repeated, grabbing her small hands in his own larger ones. She glared at him, clearly not appreciating the obstacle he presented.

Sighing, he grabbed a spoon from the counter, dipped it into the pot, and brought the liquid up to eye level. The tiny amount was spewing smoky heat into the air. The child didn't seem to realize that this was a sign of the soup's intense heat and immediately wrapped her mouth around the spoon.

He felt bad for it, but couldn't resist a small giggle at her reaction. Her eyes widened into huge round saucers. Just as quickly as she had swallowed the spoon, she spit the object back out, spraying a fine sprinkle of soup out after it. Her tongue hung limply over her bottom lip, and she emitted the most adorable whimper.

"Hot" he said firmly, but still sporting a huge smile.

She nodded vigorously in understanding.

* * *

A/N: More adventures from Yuuki and food! Apologies for the long wait between updates, my motivation was lacking. Apologies, also, for the poor quality of this drabble.

_Next Prompt: Sound_


	37. Sound

**Sound  
**_Requested by: x-Twilight-x  
_#37 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

It was the tinkling that woke her up.

Lazy and annoyed, she slowly opened her eyes. Though the small bedroom was darkened under the night's embrace, the silver moonlight washed against the edges and corners of the chest of drawers on the opposite wall, the bulbous curve of the golden door handle, the frame of the expansive mirror hanging on the wall between the two and the elegant, carved posts at the edge of the bed.

The white sheets were bunched tightly around her, twisting between her ankles and puffing out under her chin. She flung an arm out of her cocoon, feeling the warm – but disappointingly empty – depression next to her. Not too long ago, that depression had nestled a body. Slightly concerned, she roused herself awake enough to sit up, his names on her lips, a frown on her face.

There was that tinkling again.

It was the playful breeze that snuck into the room through the shudders, bringing with it the torturous aroma of sea salt, which alerted her to the situation. The window – a glass covered hole from floor to ceiling, framed in the same faded, crusted wood that ran throughout the suite – was wide open. The filmy periwinkle curtains rose and fell gently with each slight shift in the air. The five metallic cylinders of the wind chime brushed melodiously against one another.

If she twisted her head just a bit, she could see him sitting, balanced perfectly on the sloping tiles that covered the roof outside. One arm rested on a bent knee, the other leg sprawled downwards and hung just over the gutter. His hair was tussled on his head, a hand running through it slowly. She could hear the waves as they caressed the beach below, soundtrack to the rare moment.

"Rido..." she whispered "come back to bed..."

Her voice reaching his ears, he turned his head back towards the room. Still caught in fantasy, for a split second he thought he saw someone else sitting in the bed, her hair ruffled, sheets bunched around her. He waited for the moment to pass and for reality to come crashing back down on him. Another moments contemplation on the roof and he headed back to the sanctity of the bed.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked when he was back under the covers. She rested her dainty head back on the pillow and faced him. He had that mysterious look in his eyes again, the one that made him seem like an overly thick wall, impossible to penetrate.

"Nothing much" was his breathless response.

* * *

A/N: I over-romanticize Rido far too much.

I owe much thanks to my lovely reviewers, who have taught me that sometimes I'm wrong when I think a drabble is horrifically bad. You all make me smile.

_Next Prompt: Touch_


	38. Touch

**Touch  
**#38 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

She let her fingers trace the cold features of his face, dancing from jaw to brow. His eyelids fluttered and finally shut, his arms tightening around her waist. Every short hair rose and fell under her touch; every heated sigh was brought forth by her caresses. She smiled sardonically once his sight was hidden, before brushing her swollen lips against his own.

But it was not his eager mouth that greeted her. Soft powder landed on her tongue, filling her airways as she inhaled in shock. It was not his lap that she was curled up in, but a sifting pile of cinereous grey ash. His arms no longer embraced her, replaced with the hard clasp of dusty earth.

The wind picked up and she opened her eyes.

The interior of the cabin was dim, the void beyond the curtained windows unfathomable. With every dip and ridge in the road that passed underneath the spinning wheels, the whole carriage creaked and heaved. Her companion, sitting rigidly on the opposite bench, was peering at her with concern flooding his amethyst eyes.

"You were crying again, Shizuka-sama."

She felt her face lightly, not previously noticing the salty streams dripping down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: There was supposed to be more Ichiru in the end, but the whole thing sort of stagnated with it there. Apologies.

_Next Prompt: Taste_


	39. Taste

**Taste  
**_Requested by: Azaria Stromsis  
_#39 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

He looked up. It had been just him and the thick bar of milk chocolate in the kitchen before she entered, ruining the moment with her presence. He stood, caught red handed, the oversized, razor sharp knife in one hand, a slowly melting stick of chocolate in the other.

His response was half mumbled and half whispered, but entirely and completely inaudible from the doorframe on the other side of the room.

So she came closer, descending into the kitchen and its foreign atmosphere. Each shuffled footstep bounced an echo off the brick walls, the silver appliances and metal shelves. She passed food garnishes and tools she couldn't even begin to name, even if she tried. Her feet halted on the ceramic tiles when she reached the stainless steel island counter that dominated the center of the floor space.

Across from her, he had put the knife down next to the chocolate, and wiped his brown smeared hands on a white hand towel hanging over his shoulder. She leaned towards him, cashmere covered elbows resting on the chilled surface. She flashed him a smile and he knew that he was helpless against her the moment the corners of her lips crept upwards.

"Haruka? What are you doing?"

He sighed. "I was trying to make chocolate bonbons." Her eyes followed his pointing finger to a pile of small brown, roughly circular objects resting on a light blue napkin close by. They may once have been edible, but now, judging by the misshapen forms and the inconsistent colourings (chocolate wasn't supposed to be blue, was it?) they were almost certainly lethal.

"You could have just gotten the cook to do it," she stated simply, wondering why her brother would go through the trouble of doing something himself when they had people who were paid to do it for them.

"That's not the same," he rolled his eyes, knowing that his younger sister wouldn't quite understand. "I wanted to do it myself."

She frowned, thin russet eyebrows deepening above her nose. "Why?"

His eyes fell down to the block of chocolate beneath him. All his attempts at making the perfect gift had resulted in embarrassing failures so far. "I was going to give them to you, as a present." He took the knife in hand again and began to slowly, carefully, cut the brick into smaller squares.

Juuri stared at her older brother for a moment, her smile faltering slightly, but ultimately sticking in place. "You didn't have to do that..."

He didn't respond. She was supposed to be on some feminine themed outing with her girlfriends, not back in the house to sneak up on him and his surprise - a surprise, because, if he didn't succeed in 

making even one bonbon right, she'd never have to know he even made the attempt. But now she knew, his secret was uncovered, and he'd have to admit that there were some skills in this world that eluded him.

Her fingers darted quickly across the counter, grabbing one of the rejects off the top of the pile. He watched her scrutinize the bonbon before popping it, daringly, into her mouth. She didn't swallow it, the bulge of it remaining evident in her cheek. Then he observed in utter horror as her lips puckered, her nostrils wrinkled and her eyes squinted shut.

"It's okay to spit it out," he laughed when her fingers started fluttering across the countertops. She dashed immediately for the sink, relieving her taste buds of the acrid, pungent abomination.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet as she returned to the island. "You really should get the cook to make them for you next time. They taste awful."

He nodded. "I know." Her words hurt, but he couldn't deny the truth. This probably was a futile attempt; someone who had never cooked in his life couldn't be expected to pull off a masterpiece on his first try. She stood watching him in silence for a few moments longer, but eventually wandered out of the kitchen for more entertaining endeavours.

He continued long after she left. Futile attempt it may be, but he _would_ get this right for her, even if it took him years to perfect it.

* * *

A/N: Hurray for HarukaxJuuri. And food, food is awesome. This drabble doesn't seem so original anymore, but oh well.

Okay, so here's the deal. I'm moving back to the mother country on Friday, so it may be roughly a week until the next drabble gets written and posted. A week will give me time to figure out my internet connection, do the paperwork associated with moving, etc. My apologies beforehand for the upcoming update drought.

_Next Prompt: Sight _


	40. Sight

**Sight  
**_Not requested, but definitely prompted by: jamilee-nicole, Terpis  
_#40 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The door slammed, sending echoes bouncing off the stone walls and flying down the hallway. He stood frozen, his hand still tightly gripped on the brass door knob, almost unable to comprehend the sight he had just seen. The sandstone brick, one of many in the wall opposite him, swam in circles before him, mocking him.

He hadn't been expecting her to have company. He thought he'd be able to waltz in, for old times' sake and she'd greet him with open arms like she always did. He didn't think _that. _No, never _that_... The thought that he might find her otherwise occupied had never crossed his mind.

But she had been. He found her sitting in front of the vanity, running a comb through her tussled hair, and him (him!) buttoning up his shirt on the bed. From the way that both of them had whipped their faces to the door immediately after he entered, and the guilt that filmed over their eyes, it didn't take him long to (correctly) assume what had only recently taken place.

Of course, Yuuki had immediately leaped up from her vanity, intent on explaining and apologizing and whatever else. In fact, it was probably her twisting the door knob frantically under his iron grip right now. Touga had remained seated, by Kaname had most assuredly taken notice of the way the hunter's fingers had begun to crawl towards a shadowed lump on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Taking a moment, he let go of the door and stumbled back the way he had come. One calm, deep breath after another, Kaname reassured himself of many things. One, Yuuki was old enough to take care of herself. Two, she was perfectly capable of making her own choices. Three, this incident would never be spoken of with these lips again. And finally, perhaps Aidou was nearby... he needed to release some pent up emotions.

* * *

A/N: I believe this is what you call "crack"?  
I'll just gradually disappear now...  
/major fail

_Next Prompt: Shapes_


	41. Shapes

**Shapes  
**#41 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: This Drabble Contains Large Spoilers for Chapter 43**

* * *

Gradually the misty grey dust, a myriad of constructional debris, misplaced ground material and the final remnants of a certain pureblood, began to clear. The thick green vines began to retract, slipping back under his toughened skin, once more becoming a part of him. His attention was more focused now that that freak had been disposed of, and he could see her before him clearly now, all distractions gone away.

Was that fear in her eyes? Was she finally learning to be afraid of him? Too late now.

She wanted to help him. But no one could help him, not anymore. All that toying, all that meddling that had gone on for years had finally taken the final straw. The thought of Yuuki being like that; becoming one of _them_ – one of those sadistic, arrogant purebloods who did what they wished without any thought to the consequences or collateral damage – was too much to bear.

He had to save her; from her kind, from what she would become, from people who only wanted to use her. He couldn't let her see what he was going to do, couldn't let her be a witness to the massacre he wanted to unleash. He had to save her from himself...

So he raised the _Bloody Rose_ in her direction. The vines beneath his skin were itching to be free again, to be allowed to run rampant through the air. She never did anything bad... but he couldn't let that change now.

* * *

A/N: Ummm, what? I'm a shame to my own OTP.  
Also, I have no valid reason/excuse for the recent lack of updates. I'm just lazy.

_Next Prompt: Triangle_


	42. Triangle

**Triangle  
**#42 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The little boy, probably no more than four feet in height, struggled his way up through the thick tangles of long grass that covered the hillside. He held the thick white bundle in his arms awkwardly; shifting the weight from one side to the other more frequently than one might have thought was necessary. The going was slow, but gradually the little boy climbed over the tangled greens onto the flatter expanse at the top of the hill. His breathing was a little laboured, his cheeks just pinched with red.

It was a crisp morning, only a hint of the bitter cold from last night remained to chill exposed ears and noses. The boy continued on through the grass towards the tall maple tree dressed in autumn red and yellow. Nestling himself and his bundle in the shady corner of flattened grass, he breathed a little sigh of relief. It would appear that he escaped without notice again. He could still see the main house from here - the sprawling mansion was hard to miss – but it was distant enough that he felt he could let a little of his guard down.

Confident that he had found a moment of peace, the boy used his round stubby fingers to part the white blankets of the bundle, revealing a chubby face beneath the wraps. Huge dark brown eyes stared up at him from the plump little visage, wide and curious. He smiled and held his new baby sister close, taking joy in the gurgling giggles that she emitted at his touch.

Technically, she wasn't supposed to be out of her nursery. The world was fraught with dangers that a new born pureblood would be defenceless against. Though he was still young, he was confident in his abilities to protect her and he wouldn't ever do anything that might put her in harm's way. But his parent's didn't seem to see things the way he did, so he conveniently neglected to ask their permission for this little excursion.

He dipped his hand into the pocket of his navy blue overcoat, withdrawing a chucky red napkin.

"Are you hungry, Juuri?" he asked the baby as he unwrapped the napkin. Once exposed, the still warm foccacia bun, soft in his hand and dusted with flecks of rosemary, released the blissful fragrance of freshly baked bread into the air. Almost impatiently, the boy ripped off a corner of the bun and popped it into his mouth. Juuri's eyes followed his movements, her tiny fists shaking off the blankets around her until they were free enough to stretch out towards her brother.

He smiled, and ripped off a smaller piece, revealing more of the tanned bun's baked white insides to the chilled air. Rolling the bread into a ball between his fingers, he carefully dropped it into Juuri's waiting mouth.

"Rido!"

The not so distant shout brought the boy's curly haired head to attention at remarkable speed. Running towards him was another little boy. They were similar in appearance, though the newcomer's clothes seemed to be just a little bit straighter and just a little bit cleaner. The boy frowned and tightened his grip on the girl cradled in his arms. His brother always ruined everything!

Haruka finally reached the maple tree, hands on his knees, panting slightly.

"What?" Rido spat, unsuccessfully keeping his annoyance out of his tone. It was so rare that Juuri was alone, she almost always had a cluster of adults (his parents were most eager to show off their new offspring) gravitating around her pink ruffled crib. The whole point of running off with her was to enjoy her innocent presence all to himself, not to share her with Haruka or anyone else.

Haruka blinked. "Mother and Father are looking for you, and Juuri. You weren't supposed to take her; you'll be in trouble again."

The eldest sighed. A perfect moment wasted. Slowly he pocketed the bun, and tightened the blankets around Juuri, still wide eyed and adorable. He walked towards Haruka, the grasses once again grabbing at his polished brown shoes, and together the three wandered back to the sprawling house and what waited inside.

They had only gotten part of the way back when Haruka piped up, his voice high pitched and his syllables drawn out.

"Hey, Rido... can I hold her?"

"No." His response was automatic.

"Please?"

"No."

The middle child's bottom lip fell forward.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if it seems boring, but little Kurans are so cute. Rido Memorial Fanfiction.

If I ever have another update drought, you can check my livejournal (rachynn. livejournal. com, no spaces) I usually post reasons/excuses as to why updates are slow and when the next one might be done.

_Next Prompt: Square_


	43. Square

**Square  
**_Requested by: Erena G. T. Rose  
_#43 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

It was just another evening.

The sun was gradually melting out of the colour stained sky. The trees were reaching their blackened, gnarled tendrils towards the fiery sphere, trying to catch it before it vanished completely; leaving the word as dark as their shadows. The inevitable echoes of infatuated wails were flying through the air, bouncing off bark and stone and flesh.

It was just another evening.

Eventually the trees failed to catch the sun and it sunk down below the horizon. The wails of the Day Class students were replaced with disgruntled sighs and harsh mumblings, though they faded on the cool evening breeze as time progressed.

And suddenly it was night time, and she was all alone in the face of another long and hopefully uneventful patrol of the school grounds.

"Yuuki..."

The sound of her name made her turn in surprise. Seeing that it was him sneaking up on her, and not her curiously-absent-once-again partner, she smiled quizzically.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "You're supposed to be in class."

A few quick strides and he was at her side, the residual scent of his bed sheets filling the confines of her personal bubble. Slender fingers appeared in front of her, clutched around a thin black box.

"I wanted to give this to you."

His other arm crawled its way to her shoulder. Hesitantly, she took the cardboard cube into her own hands, becoming vaguely aware of the way his palm was tightening around her shoulder. Under the lid, two square cards were set amidst a black velvet lining.

She turned her face towards him, only to find that she didn't have to twist very far. His cool breath danced across her cheek.

"Aidou, What are these?"

"Tickets. We're going to a concert, after I take you out for dinner."

Slender fingers were entwining themselves in her hair, as the other hand moved from her shoulder to her waist, pulling her closer into him. She replaced the lid on the box carefully and pocketed it hurriedly; he was making it increasingly hard to keep her hands steady, her breathing normal.

Not just another evening after all.

* * *

A/N: If Kaname and Zero suddenly found themselves interested in other people, Aidou would totally seize the opportunity! Really, he would! Or at least, he would in an Alternate Universe of my creation.

Sorry that it's not _exactly_ what you requested, but I hope you like it all the same.

_Next Prompt: Circle_


	44. Circle

**Circle  
**#44 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

  
She had fallen asleep. It had been gradual, but expected. The musty air, thick with dust and the scent of ancient paper, had wrapped its suffocating tendrils into a tight web around her head. With each passing minute, she was pulled deeper into that sticky and fragile, yet horrifyingly real dreamscape that existed behind her long eyelashes. The wrinkled book enclosed between her long fingers eased itself out of her grasp and fell gracefully to the floor.

He watched this happen without a word. It was a rare moment of peace within the confines of the near empty library. They were sharing the plush gold-coloured couch; he angled in the corner, she leaning against his shoulder. Realistically they shouldn't linger here too much longer; both of them had duties to attend to, people to see, things to do. Quietly and gently, he set his own book aside on the couch's wooden arm, and shifted as if to wake his sleeping sister.

He let her head fall from his shoulder to his chest as he moved, though he took extra care not to wake her. She was a notoriously light sleeper as a child, a habit she had hopefully grown out of in the years since they were children. She stirred a bit at the movement, but otherwise remained asleep.

"Juuri..." he whispered softly. His mismatched eyes gazed down at her somnolent form, and he couldn't help but let his mind whir with thoughts. He was almost positive he was in love with her, or perhaps it was just infatuation to the point of obsession. A possessive creature by nature, he hated the thought of sharing, especially the thought of sharing her with someone else. Carefully, he brushed back a piece of chocolate hair from obstructing her face. His fingers lingered to run through the locks behind her ear, before hesitantly reaching for the white ribbon encircling her neck, his eyes narrowing as he did so.

He had seen those looks Haruka had been throwing her way in the hallways, at dinner, during meetings. It disturbed him, even though he knew that at one point he had been doing the same thing. He let a finger crawl along the white satin. He should count himself lucky, Juuri still wanted to spend time alone with him. A finger crooked under the ribbon, pulling it away from the soft skin of her neck.

He smirked. If he wanted to, he could make it so that no one else would have her. He pulled the ribbon a little harder. It was then that she stirred in his arms, her arm coming up to lightly brush against his.

* * *

A/N: Not as psychotic as originally planned. Apologies.

_Next Prompt: Moon_


	45. Moon

**Moon  
**#45 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
**Warning: These shouldn't really be spoilers by now but just in case; spoilers for chapter 35 and on.

* * *

**

The edges of the grey-blue blanket were frayed. Countless individual threads had entwined themselves with the dew covered grass, as if confinement in the weaving was a prison they'd do anything to escape from. She ran her fingers along the now damp edge of the cloth, wondering idly if that meant it was time for them to leave this place.

His warm body was snuggled against her, his head nestled into her shoulder, the rest of his body fitting neatly into the curves of her own. The stars in the sky above stared down at them, blinking furiously. But she didn't really care for their invasive, tiny eyes. It was the larger oculus amidst the darkened cloak of night that held her gaze.

"Kaname..."

Her voice was a whisper under the melody of the breeze.

"Do you think they're watching us?"

He opened his eyes, and glanced up at the sky.

"Do I think who is watching us?"

He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Mother and father."

Slowly he shifted so that he was leaning over her, his arms on either side of her head, staring down at her face. It was a sight that made his breath catch in his throat. He had been thinking about how she was now finally his, and his alone, and he still couldn't dare to believe it. He didn't want to let himself think that he was somehow good enough for her.

She smiled a bit at him.

"I'm sure that..." he trailed off.

She waited.

"...they've been watching out for you, Yuuki, just like I've been watching out for you for all these years."

Her smile grew as her hand reach up to bury itself in his hair.

The pearly white orb let its light filter through the smoky haze of night time clouds.

* * *

A/N: Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" is now playing in your head, er, it was in mine. Also, pointless Kaname x Yuuki fluff. I know, I know, I fail at updating.

_Next Prompt: Star_


	46. Stars

**Stars  
**Gift fic for _Lainie xox  
_#46 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

They must hate him. They must all truly detest him with every fibre of their being. Why else would they let him be reduced to such a state?

No. He must do his best to act cute. Act pitiable. Do everything in his power to get them to change their minds. No one could resist his cute face...

Of course, the waterworks were turned on. The torrential waterfalls cascading from his eyelids almost dragged him into the puddle of tears already forming on the ground beneath him. His bottom lip was blubbering rapidly and his eyes were glossing over for that perfect puppy dog look. Of course, that may just have been the fake tears too.

All that planning, and they were just going to abandon him?

The door to his office opened violently and loudly as Zero tugged on the door handle. He was muttering under his breath about the stupidity and improbability of the idea as he left the room.

Kaname shrugged and apologized politely before he too took his leave.

In one last attempt, the Chairman looked towards his daughter. Surely she wouldn't leave him...

But alas! Yuuki too raised her hands in protest.

He sighed dejectedly.

"No happy family star gazing tonight?"

Yuuki shook her head, looking apologetic.

After she had left, presumably for patrol, the Chairman sat at his desk alone. He stared at the pile in front of him; a blanket, a picnic basket, various telescopes.

It would seem that his cute face needed some work...

* * *

A/N: In an attempt to capture the chairman being the chairman, I think I over did it.

For Lainie xox. Written after a lovely Chairman-fangirling conversation.

_Next Prompt: Heart _


	47. Heart

**Heart  
**#47 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

She stared, wide eyed, at the clear bowl sitting on the counter. Just tall enough to finally see over the edge, curiosity had been driving her to explore this new world as her adoptive father prepared their breakfast. But what she saw now was so unspeakable, so unexpected, that she didn't have the words to describe it.

Floating in front of her were four perfectly spherical yellow blobs. They were suspended, trapped in transparent goo that filled up more than half the bowl. With haste, her short, chubby arms grabbed the bowl off the counter and cradled it to her chest. She plunked herself down in front of the cupboards, inattentive to the minor amounts of goo that splattered onto her long sleeved white sweater.

Without fear and with a determined look in her eye, Yuuki plunged her palms into the liquid. Desperately, she grasped at the yellow orbs, her fingers wrapping around them, trying to pull them free.

It was then that The Chairman came back to the kitchen, only to be greeted with the sight of Yuuki up to her elbows in egg yolk.

"Yuuki!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing? That's breakfast!"

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy.

"But... the duckies!"

"The duckies?"

"How will the duckies hatch if you take them out of the shell? We have to put them back!"

She raised a yolk covered hand in emphasis.

He wasn't sure what to do first. Cry with her, laugh at her, or call Kaname to come see how utterly adorable his littler sister was.

* * *

**A/N: ** The adventures of Little!Yuuki and food continue! She's supposed to be... really young... and still learning... common sense... and things.

_Next Prompt: Diamond_


	48. Diamonds

**Diamonds  
**Requested by: _Alyzzahp  
_#48 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do know own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

"I have a gift for you" he said nonchalantly, as though it wasn't a big deal.

She perked up on the opposite side of the room. The autumn day had a nasty cold nip in the air, so she had spent much of it curled upon the soft chaise longue set up in front of the majestic fireplace in the library. A well worn copy of her favourite book was open in her lap, a large mug of dark steaming liquid on a little tray next to the couch's arm.

"Oh?" she looked at her older brother quizzically.

He crossed the room, taking long strides at a slow pace. The present in question was contained in a long navy blue box in his hand, out of her immediate sight.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's okay."

When he reached the couch, he stood behind it rather than walking around to face her. She had twisted her head so that she was staring up at him, amused but puzzled. With a gentle hand, he touched her cheek and guided her gaze back to the fireplace. When she made a noise of protest, he muttered about how he wanted her to be surprised.

He lifted the lid off the box and carefully drew the necklace out. It was just a simple chain, but it was pretty enough. The tiny diamonds captured some of the faint flickers of the firelight, casting a minuscule amount of rainbow sparkles on the wall and ceiling. He undid the clasp and brought it around to rest against her neck. She took the cue and lifted her hair up so that he could fasten the clasp back together.

Her fingers danced across the chain that now hung at her throat.

"Diamonds?" she asked.

He nodded, coming to take a seat beside her. She smiled at him, and showed her thanks by flinging her arms around him in an affectionate hug. It wasn't that the diamonds were a particularly rare gift, but she very much liked the idea that they had come from him.

He brought his hand up to rest in her hair, while letting his eyes slide to the dark tunnel that lead to the double glass doors that marked the entrance to the library. He knew full well that their elder brother was there, lurking behind the bookshelves, watching everything.

* * *

A/N: Have some HarukaxJuuri. Enjoy.

_Next Prompt: Club _(Just guess where this is going... *rolls eyes*)


	49. Club

**Club  
**#49 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The entire building was pulsating along with the beat of the music. A heavy bass line fed under a synthesized staccato melody that, in turn, entwined with a hypnotic female voice ejecting lyrics that made little sense. The silver rafters that crisscrossed under the ceiling were bathed in lights of alternating blues, green, reds and yellows. It was a trance like atmosphere that had a throng of people swaying and pulsating in a tangled mess that the four walls of the old warehouse could barely contain.

She stood in the back with her arms crossed. The drink in her hand was still full; she had forgotten about it a while ago. It may have been emptied by now, had he not caught her gaze. Had she not seen the way those loose human girls were staring at him, "dancing" their way closer to him. She watched the spectacle with dark eyes, her disapproval quite obvious in the way she sighed, the way she tapped her fingers against her arm. It was unfortunate, really. She had taken the time to dress nicely (finally an opportunity to get out of that boring uniform), do her makeup, style her bright orange hair so that it no longer hung in the same pig tails she wore every day.

Eventually, he found himself facing her direction and the way she was standing alone and isolated. Abruptly, he slipped out of the fringe of the untiring crowd and began to make his way towards her spot against the bar. The music faded away, the vibrations under his feet stabilized, the colours swarming his vision seeped back into their light fixtures on the walls when he stood in front of her.

Without saying a word, he offered his hand to her.

She scowled, but uncrossed her arms. The clear liquid in her glassed burned a bit as she took a long sip before setting it back on the bar. Then she placed her palm in his and let him lead her towards the swarming pool that was the dance floor.

"I was waiting for you, you know." Somehow she made her voice heard over the music coming from the speakers almost as tall as the walls themselves.

"I'm sorry," he nodded. He had known she was there, but he decided to let her wait a moment, let her stew. She was quite adorable when she was jealous.

* * *

A/N: I have never actually been to a nightclub (because I have no social life), so this is all based on what I see in movies and on TV. If there are any inaccuracies, I'd be grateful if you pointed them out. I'm also positive that Shiki and Rima are OOC here, so please forgive me.

_Next Prompt: Spade_


	50. Spade

**Spade  
**#50 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Requested by: _Alyzzahp  
_Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
Warning: This is pure, AU, nonsensical CRACK.

* * *

It had been a particularly heavy snow fall that winter. The long dark nights would give way to cold, cloudy mornings marked by the constant sprinkle of fat, white snowflakes. Roads had become cesspools of brown slush and thick salt rocks, making driving difficult, if not impossible in some places. Stories had reached the house of how the power was out in most of the nearest town, with many people suffering through the weather with no heat. The lawns at the main Kuran house were normally landscaped to perfection, but had been blanketed in a deep ocean of pure snow, stretching as far as her little eyes could see.

Of course, she knew nothing of the negative effects of such a snowfall. Great care had been taken to ensure that the only thing she cared about this winter was how long she'd be able to play outside in it. Under careful supervision, she had spent the past week making snow angels and snow men, or ambushing her brother with clumsily aimed snow balls from behind the walls of any one of the numerous snow forts that dotted the lawn. She'd return each evening a cold, dripping mess, much to the amusement of her parents.

Today, she was bundled up tight in a soft pink winter coat together with a matching tuque and pair of mittens. Her head was thrown back, her short, stubby arms outstretched as she stood in the middle of a wide path, waiting for the delicious snowflakes to land on her exposed tongue.

"Hey Yuuki," a cheerful, but respectful voice said from behind her, "What do you want do you want for Christmas?"

She opened her eyes and turned around to face the speaker, a blonde haired, blue eyed fellow standing next to her beloved older brother a few feet away, near a small winter shed. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it, eyeing her brother with a wary look. Aidou took the hint and wandered closer to the little girl. He leaned down so that his ear could reach the height of her mouth, when she stood on her tip toes.

"I want Santa to make onii-sama smile more."

Aidou straightened up, and smiled. He couldn't really have expected something different from Yuuki, who was so devoted to her older brother. He glanced back to Kaname, who was gradually wandering closer to the pair. Then something caught his interest. He looked back to the little girl standing before him.

"You still believe in Santa, Yuuki?" he asked, a little curious as to whether she was allowed to believe in such childish, human fantasies.

She turned her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. "Still believe?" she questioned.

"Yeah… most people know that Sa—" he was abruptly cut off when something hard and metal made forceful contact with the back of his head. He stumbled and cursed, his blue eyes watering from the pain.

Yuuki watched as the blonde moved away, nursing his injured skull, and Kaname came to take his place. He had quickly thrown the large spade shovel in a snow bank before doing so, however. Still confused, Yuuki posed the same question.

"Still believe in Santa?"

Kaname smiled and knelt down to her level, patting her tuque-covered head. "Never you mind him, Yuuki. He's not very smart. Of course Santa will bring you whatever you want for Christmas."

She nodded, content in that knowledge. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around Kaname's waist in an affectionate hug. Aidou, however, was not so lucky.

* * *

A/N: We'll pretend that Rido isn't such a (lovable) bastard, and that Haruka and Juuri never died, and that Yuuki is allowed outside, etc and so on. There is much hand-waving here.

Hurrah for late Christmas themed drabbles! I hope you all had wonderful holidays.

_Next Prompt: Water_


	51. Water

**Water  
**#51 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

She giggled, playfully swatting his hand away from her face and manoeuvring out from his grasp.

"That tickles…" she whispered. Furiously, she rubbed that spot on her neck that felt open and bare now that his lips were no longer firmly pressed to it. They had to be at dinner soon, though by now he had already made them late again, so there was no time to quickly go wash up. When confident that her neck was clean enough to escape the notice of at least a few of the more unobservant guests downstairs, she concentrated on smoothing out the wrinkles in her long skirt and rearranging the long strand of hair so that it looked somewhat stylishly messy.

"But Juuri, I'm still thirsty…" His head was slowly falling back into the crook between her neck and her shoulder, his hand wandering behind her to hold her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. He wasn't ready for this stolen moment to be over, not just yet, not when he could have more, always more.

"Stop it, Rido." Her voice was still light, cheerful even, though she was quite serious. "We'll be in trouble again…"

He was thoroughly intent on ignoring her protests, however. Lazily, hungrily, his fangs brushed against her skin once more. She was squirming now, eager to be away. His grip on her waist only tightened, he'd spill more if she struggled.

"Rido!" She hissed through her teeth, her eyes flashing in annoyance. It was then that he knew he had gone too far, so he allowed himself to be pushed away under her smooth hands. She glared at him for a moment, but it didn't take long for her eyes to soften once again. He relaxed, not comfortable when she was mad at him.

They made their way down the sweeping staircase and into the larger, much more grand dining hall used when their parents were entertaining important guests. The space between them had grown larger before they entered, though it was impossible to think that they hadn't come in together. Conversation dimmed as Rido pulled out her chair for her before taking his own seat next to her, but it was only for the moment.

He reached for the tall, cylindrical glass of water placed in front of him and took a sip, though; he'd still much rather be drinking something else.

* * *

A/N: Cheesy ending is cheesy.

_Next Prompt: Fire_


	52. Fire

**Fire  
**_Requested by: Inuyashee, Erena G. T. Rose  
_#52 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The Night Party was in full swing. The usual suspects were in attendance, each one a shining jewel swirling between the gilded walls of gold and gall that framed the ballroom. Couples flew across the room, their feet a beautiful blur underneath billowing skirts and frilly shirts that rose and fell with each deliberate breath. The violins, just a simple concerto, raced along, guiding the dancers to its pace. A soft, fragrant aroma wafted through the air, quietly escaping from the kitchens. It was just a trace to the nose though, not quite ready to make a full entrance.

Leaning against the a thick, square pillar almost as ostentatious as the diamond necklace encircling her throat, Ruka eyed the taller man standing next to her, her eyes muddled like a thin sheet of ice over a dirty mud puddle. Yet again, he was being approached by another elegant young woman, one who was always courteous and brought with her that sort of practised embarrassment. She had almost lost count of how many of that type had already wandered over to _their_ pillar, wanting this or that favour. She could feel their curious gazes wander over to her, when that question rose to the tips of their tongues, but she did her best to ignore them. It was not as if how Kain spent his time was any of Ruka's business.

Like the proper gentleman he was, Kain would comply with the favours requested of him, but he would act more or no less than he was asked. That gave her some sense of smug satisfaction. After he returned from the dance floor, or from the cluster of wallflowers blooming along its borders, he would always resume his previous position at her side, leaning against their pillar.

And so the night went on like this, until the sun began to bleach the night sky to a lighter blue. Then, as the musicians began their final piece, she turned to him, blinking away any trace of her earlier apprehensions and asked him _her_ favour. As he lead her towards the floor, the exasperated sighs of those suitors she had declined (respectfully, of course) during the night tickled her ear. She smiled a bit at the thought of it.

When they reached the floor, now near empty, they stood for a moment, waiting. Then together, they set the cold marble floor ablaze.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Apologies for the clichés.

Umm, please note that I haven't _forgotten_ about any requests, I'm just slow and lazy. I have them all written down, I'll get to them all. Eventually.

_Next Prompt: Earth_


	53. Earth

**Earth  
**#53 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
_Requested by: Lainie xox  
_Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet affair. A plan was set down so that a servant would quietly remove the corpse from the young boy's room while he slept, dispose of it appropriately and then slip another animal (alive, of course) back in the cage before he woke, never the wiser. The little blonde was never supposed to notice that his first pet, a plain and rather nondescript dusty brown hamster, had died that night. But the child _had_ noticed the servant sneak into his bedchamber, and it didn't take long for him to weasel out the cause of such an intrusion.

Alerted to her son's ensuing childish grief and confusion almost immediately, the lady of the house rushed quickly rushed to his side. Not wanting to expose him to the harsh realities of life just yet, for he was still young and innocent and quite adorable as such, she whispered harmless lies in his ear, promising that the tiny hamster was just taking a very long, very special nap. And wouldn't the best place for the animal to take a nap be where someone couldn't disturb him?

Reluctantly, the child helped his mother pick out a pretty little box and fill it with the soft shavings that he knew his pet enjoyed sleeping on the most. The next morning, he held the secret coffin under his arm tightly, his other hand firmly entrenched in his mother's grasp, as the same unlucky servant dug a shallow hole in the back corner of one of the smaller gardens on the estate. He laid the box in the hole slowly, not wanting to let go, as if aware that the moment he let the hamster slip from his grasp a chapter of his life would be over.

However, something snapped inside him as the servant began to bury the box, and it disappeared an inch at a time under tiny mountains of rich brown soil. Tears came to his large blue eyes and he tugged at his mother's skirt frantically.

"But Mother! How will I play with him if he's underground? How come he has to nap for so long?"

His head whipped back and forth from his mother's slightly troubled face to the now nonexistent hole in the ground.

"Dig him back up! Dig him up! I want to play with Mr. Bibbles again!"

But rather than have his request granted, as per the usual, his mother simply patted him on the head and led him out of the garden, trying to distract him with vague promises of candy and toys. But filmy blue eyes, still moist, kept looking back on the small grave trying to think of a scheme to rescue his cold, dead friend.

But every rescue attempt was thwarted, and it wasn't until a few years later that Aidou learnt the truth about what had happened to poor Mr. Bibbles.

* * *

_A/N: _ Too dramatic?

_Next Prompt: Air_


	54. Air

**Air  
**#54 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
_**Warning: OOC Zero. Like, Seriously. It's almost inexcusable.

* * *

**_

Perhaps it was the ominous white fog that was climbing, tendril by smoky tendril, over the glass door of the shower stall and filling the spacious bathroom with its moist breath. Or maybe it was his lack of a proper meal that day. Still, it could be his sleepless nights; all the swirling thoughts crashing through his skull like glorious train wreck. Whatever the reason, nothing could immediately explain his actions that hour. Years down the road, the one witness to this event would give him bemused but confused glances every so often, never failing to send scarlet to burn on his cheeks.

It had been a long day. Not overly arduous, just slow, the minutes sticking in place. He turned the shower on burning hot before going to the counter to undress. His headphones were stuck in his ears, though he hadn't really been paying attention to what was filtering through the tiny plastic buds. At least, until there was a lull in the near constant crash of cymbals and guitar riffs.

Confused, he picked up his mp3 player and frowned when he didn't recognize the title scrolling across the screen. Had Yuuki been playing with it again? No, she would ask him first, right? Rather curious, Zero let the song continue, rather than skipping over it completely. He stood still for a moment, letting the slow, creeping intro lure him in. There was a strange feeling rising up inside of him, his fingers twitched nervously against the countertop. All the energy that pent up during the day was now begging to be released.

Then it happened. The song suddenly and unexpectedly switched into a vigorous upbeat; trippy electronic beats punctuating the strong, emotive vocals. He had no strength to resist. He snatched the hair brush lying absently on the counter up so fast it was almost unnoticeable. Though he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he let his senses, and the music, guide him.

By the time the faster second verse began to play, he was no longer in control. He swayed with in time with the beat. His lips formed the words of the chorus as he fervently lip-synched into the head of the hair brush. When the moment called for it, he twirled and bopped around the bathroom like it was his stage, as though he did this every time he took a shower.

_Hold the hairbr- microphone closer_.

_Careful not to trip into the shower door_.

_Okay, quick, jump! _

_Here's the chorus again. _

_Alright, twirl_.

_Finale… face the mirror_.

Finally the music died away, and he stopped. Of course, he was holding a fabulous pose when the song ended. The headphones were silent and he froze, letting the perspiration drip down his forehead.

"Ummm…. Are you done, Zero?"

That tiny, inquisitive voice would haunt him forever. Too scared to make any wide movements, he held his pose and slowly turned his head to the bathroom door. Of all people to walk in on him, it had to be Yuuki and from the look on her face, she had seen everything, his whole performance.

He'd never live this one down.

* * *

A/N: The Chairman spiked his drink at dinner. Really. He also apologizes for this horrible, horrible attempt at crack.

I'll leave the song up to your imagination.

_Next Prompt: Spirit_


	55. Spirit

**Spirit  
**#55 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
_Requested by: alyzzahp, hasagawa reiko_  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

Even though he was soundly snuggled into the bed in his basement bedroom, sunken deep in the embrace of the dark underground, he could still hear the traces of the storm above filtering through invisible cracks and vents in the ceiling and walls. Every time the sky cracked it's angry whip against the earth, the resulting crash made him shiver. The shrieking wind, a thousand angry flutes in an off key, kept his spine straighter, his mind alert. He wasn't scared, of course, he was just… unprepared.

He kept the soft and numerous blankets curled tightly in his hands, his back pressed against the wall and his gaze towards the door. It had been left open so that a small sliver of light could invade the night time darkness, and it was this that he watched so intently. With the rage of the inclement weather outside showing no signs of subsiding, it wasn't long before the door began to inch open.

The sliver widened to a beam, and the beam to a gash, spilling light across the carpet and over his scattered toys. A small, shadowed silhouette stood in the widened doorway, a hand still on the knob. After a brief pause, as though the spectre was peering beyond the veiled corners of his room, it began to move hesitantly towards him. A bare foot moved forward, feeling its way along the carpet, careful of any obstacles it might encounter on the journey.

He couldn't see her face until she was at his bedside. She put her tiny palms out to grip the edge of the bed, and dropped down to her knees so that her eyes were level with his. Her blanket, a sacred pink cloth that only a select few were allowed to touch, was securely covering her head, sheltering her from the noise and anger above. They stared at each other in silence.

"Are you awake?" she finally whispered after a shutter rattled against a wall above.

He nodded.

"Are you scared?" she asked. Her brown eyes were wide.

He shook his head.

"Are you?" he asked.

She shook her head furiously.

"I just came to make sure you were okay, Kaname."

He smiled. He knew the truth, but he wouldn't ruin her little fantasy or do anything to frighten her away. He craved her attention just as much as she needed his. She began to climb onto his bed, so he pulled the covers back for her and shifted so that she'd have room. Without asking, she nestled into the warmth between his sheets, snuggling into his arms. Soon enough, she had wormed herself into a comfortable tangle of limbs and blankets and was sighing contentedly at the situation.

Lazily patting his head, she muttered softly, already falling back to sleep.

"I'll protect you, Kaname. It's okay…"

He tightened his grip on his younger sister's half-asleep form and, as his eyelids grew heavy, he noted that the sounds of the storm above already seemed so much more distant.

* * *

A/N: I combined your requests, because they were sort of similar. Hope that's okay! I tried to make it cute, really, I did. I hope it came across that way…

Also, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been fairly sick.

_Next Prompt: Breakfast_


	56. Breakfast

**Breakfast  
**#56 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Requested by: _FirestormAngelBlaze  
_Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

Yuuki lingered in her tight cocoon. Velvety warm breezes had stitched themselves together to fill the empty confines between her slender body and the insulating walls of satin sheets that surrounded her. Her mind drifted lazily between the dreamscape of her imagination and the reality of endless soft pillows and the wafting aroma of lavender incense. She let herself lose track of the passing hours and the shifting of sparkling day into twinkling night. This little piece of heaven, the moments between sleep and awake, was where she wished to bury herself for as many ticking minutes as she could.

But, as all good things must come to their eventual end, this peace was not to last. The keening creak of the door swinging inwards on its hinges snuck into her ears and knocked furiously on the door of her consciousness until she was forced to answer. Gradually, she twisted herself towards the intrusion; the creaking had now dissolved into footsteps swishing across the hardwood floors. Her eyes opened to their familiar bedroom. The dim light of the candles on the night table cast a warm, welcoming, earthy glow on the walls, the windows framing the night skies, the figure now sitting beside her on the bed.

"You're up early" she muttered, her voice thick with the chains of deep slumber. He smiled down at her. Even in his naturally lethargic features seemed more aware of the world than she at this moment.

"I brought you something." His response came. Her eyes gazed up at him for more than a moment, not fully comprehending what was going on. With his gentle prodding, however, she roused herself, shrugging off a few more of sleep's sticky tendrils.

"I thought you might still be tired, after yesterday." He bent to pick something up off the floor. "So, to save you the trouble…"

He produced a flat wooden tray, topped with all her favourite breakfast foods and set it between them. A clear glass held a decadence of mossy green kiwis, rich, red strawberries and salivating yellow pineapples. The steam was still taking flight off the thick, spongy waffle, crowned with layers of fluffy white cream. A tall cup of pulpy orange juice stood next to a tiny pink vase with a single white daisy sticking out of the top. She stared at it.

"Senri, did you make this for me?" she whispered.

"Not directly, but I helped."

The last lingering shadow of sleep left the final corner of her mind and she gave him one of those smiles, the kind where her whole face light up and sparkled for him. "Thank you" she beamed.

That smile was the one to let him know that the whole disastrous endeavour in the kitchen, from which he only escaped with the help of a number of cooking deities, had been totally and completely worth it.

* * *

A/N: I feel like there is a story behind this drabble, but I'm not sure quite what that story is.

Anyways, I do hope you liked it, the pairing wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

_Next Prompt: Lunch_


	57. Lunch

**Lunch  
**#57 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
_Requested by: BloodLustLove_  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

She watched him watch her. She took note of the way his brows were furrowed just that much closer to each other, and how his dual coloured eyes grew slightly darker every time his new fiancé moved, laughed, or flittered through the scattered cliques in the room. She knew that look. He was sizing her up, calculating, running a hundred different scenarios through his mind. How could he use her, this new piece in his life?

The weight of her thoughts pulled the corners of her mouth down; the sight of the party below her pushed a sigh over the smooth ridges of her lips. Elbows resting on the polished wooden balcony railing, she continued her perch-top observance. Haruka was down there somewhere as well, probably waiting for her to join him. Father might be angry at her, later, for not mingling with the guests more. But she wasn't in any mood to plaster on a pretty little smile and act out a lie to the greedy, undeserving guests below her.

The silver haired pureblood, now the fiancé of her oldest brother, was smiling pleasantly at every one, thanking them all for their well wishes, making a round of all the most important people gathered here, just as expected. The guests all seemed to have no trouble putting aside those rumours (maybe) that were almost constantly circulating through the vampire social groups, in all ranks. They all seemed quite happy to forget that the future wife of Rido Kuran was known to succumb to fits of insanity, that she was never one for following the status quo, no matter how firm a mask she wore tonight.

What did Shizuka Hiou know of her brother? Did she know what foods he liked, and what foods he wouldn't touch? Did she know that he liked to play, having dallied with almost all the daughters of the highest ranked nobles? Did she know that he was the thirstiest right before he went to sleep? Juuri bit her lip. She was the only one who knew how her brother worked.

Well, as well as anyone could know how Rido worked; there were always pieces of himself that he kept hidden away from anyone's eyes, even hers.

Fret as she might, there was nothing that she could do. She couldn't expect her hold on him to last forever; the day had come when duty would have to take precedence over feelings. The long, low half notes slunk across the floor, away from their parental orchestra, and up the tall pillars to where Juuri perched, brooding. It was a slow song, not terribly depressing, but still an odd choice for what the situation called for. A final sigh and she stood back, ready to go downstairs and mingle with the masses.

In one last sweeping glance, Juuri caught her brother's eyes staring up at her. She smiled softly, and gestured that she was about to come downstairs. She couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. He nodded, and she noticed his tongue briefly escaping to wet his lips.

She disappeared into a tiny servant's stairwell, almost hidden in the wall. The tiny points on the heels of her stilettos pinched the wooden floorboard covering each step, sending a soft and sharp ding bouncing off the walls. She exited the stairwell a few moments later to find Rido waiting for her. He held his hand out for her to take, which she did without a word.

"Don't be upset" he whispered as he escorted her to the foyer.

"I'm not upset."

"She's just another girl. You know how we have to make them happy."

"I know."

They stopped just outside the doors that were keeping the wall of murmurous din at bay for the moment.

"You know that you'll always be mine." His voice was soft as he ran a finger down her check, slowly, barely touching her skin, to reassure her. She nodded. He smiled at her.

"I think I might lock her up. It'll make everything much easier, in the end." His voice was light, almost whimsical. Juuri laughed in spite of herself.

"As if they would let you do that."

He chuckled. "We will see, won't we?"

They entered the foyer, together, just as the butler was calling the crowd to the dinner hall for lunch.

* * *

A/N: WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN---

I hope you like it, though I'm fairly sure that Juuri is very, very OOC.

The ending is anti-climactic because a) I didn't know how to finish it off and b) got towards the end and realized that there was nothing related to the prompt at all.

Sigh.

_Next Prompt: Dinner_


	58. Dinner

**Dinner  
**#58 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The dining room was almost silent. Only the airy swishing of her legs, dangling high above the polished wooden floor, made any sound at all. A porcelain bowl sat before her, a carbon copy of each of the uniform place settings lining the long table that served as a centrepiece for the room. Her bowl, however, was the only one embroiled in the wafting smoke that rose up from the depths of the warm, creamy soup within it. Sara glanced to her right through squinted eyes. On the other side of the tall glass windows she could see the sun beginning to stain the horizon with the first of its brilliant rays. A disgruntled sigh escaped her lips. It seemed she would be eating dinner alone tonight. Once again.

After sneaking a few more longing looks at the door, she hesitantly dipped her spoon in the broth and slowly raised it to her lips. Sara paused, as if prolonging the act of dinner would somehow give her what she wanted. But eating slowly did nothing and she soon swallowed the spoonful and another, then another. She ate her meal in lonely silence.

When a servant came to clear away her empty dish, she found the young girl sitting with her arms crossed and a look of vexation on her face.

"I thought my parents were supposed to have dinner with me tonight."

It was a statement, but one that demanded an answer. The servant carefully placed the bowl on a tray. "They were probably held up with something important, miss. You know how it is." The servant tried to offer a comforting smile to the little girl in the chair, but if it had any effect, Sara wasn't going to let it show.

She nodded. Her parents were always busy with this councillor, that issue, politics and society; things almost above young Sara's ability to comprehend. But as a little girl, she desperately craved their attention. Each reassuring sentence, pat on the head, or loving look was a shiny treasure. It wasn't that she was being completely ignored, but the constant praise and attention that the lower classes suffocated her with felt false and hollow to her ears. Given her status, it was rare for anyone to be completely real with her.

Sara skipped through the hallway, on her way back to her bedroom. She heard the sound of familiar voices fluttering out from behind partially closed doors as she passed. But no matter how much she wished to see them, or how angry she was at their neglect, she knew that she couldn't interrupt them while they were busy with one person or another. So she continued through the winding hallways and up the stairs to her bedroom. There, alone again, she sat silently on her bed, holding one her many stuffed bears tightly in her grasp.

After all, the teddies wouldn't ignore her. She wouldn't let them. She didn't much like being ignored.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to give Sara some sort of backstory, but what came out is extraordinarily generic. For that, I apologize.

_Next Prompt: Food_


	59. Food

**Food  
**#59 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The silver spoon purred in ringing tones as it brushed up against the porcelain plate. The bowl of the utensil slid down the slightly raised edges of the plate until it came to rest against a pockmarked, dark brown wall of chocolate cake. The caramel topping was slowly seeping into a pool beside the slice, while the milk chocolate shavings around the edge stood frozen in place. The treat was staring up at her from its alter, the alternating layers of moist cake and frothy mousse combining to make her mouth water and her taste buds writhe in anticipation.

Reluctantly, her fingers let go of their grip on the spoon and she sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her stomach felt as if it could hold no more, having already expanded to an area three times it's size. After consuming the sheer amount of food that had been laid out in front of her, she was finding it a little hard to breathe. Even though the cake before her had tasted every bit as good as it looked, she couldn't even begin to think about eating any more of it.

"Are you going to finish that?" one of her companions asked, gesturing to the delectable wedge in front of her. She smiled and shook her head, pushing the plate towards him.

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

He shrugged before taking her portion and setting it atop his own plate, amongst a mess of chocolate crumbs. She watched as he downed forkful after forkful until the cake disappeared; only slightly disheartened that she couldn't have finished it herself.

Walking back to the Academy, Yuuki fell in line with Zero, bringing up the rear of the sizeable group of Day Class students. It had been a short, school-organized excursion into the town for two or three of the Day Classes. They visited a museum showcasing an exhibit that lined up with the curriculum, followed by dinner at an almost upper-scale restaurant.

"I wish we could eat like that everyday" she whispered, hands resting on her bulging food-baby, head still full of swirling images of salads and potatoes and tasty treats.

Zero smirked.

"Most people do."

She stared at him.

"But that was so good!"

He stopped, giving her a long hard look, his eyes full of puzzlement and disbelief.

"Yuuki, that food was good, but not anything close to the best thing ever."

"But, but… the Chairman never makes anything like that…" Her brows were knit together trying to comprehend how what Zero was telling her was even possible.

Zero suddenly grabbed her shoulders, bringing her around to fully face him.

"Yuuki. We've been over this. What the Chairman "cooks" isn't food. It's an abomination to food. You've just been eating it for so long you haven't learned the difference. You've built up some sort of tolerance to it. Normal people don't eat like that."

She didn't say anything, instead, she just stared back at him with an odd sort of look on her face. After a moment, she spoke again.

"Do you think he would try and make that cake? If I asked him nicely?"

Zero buried his face in his hands. She just didn't get it.

* * *

A/N: This has no point of purpose. I was just really hungry for cake when I sat down to write. It's supposed to take place before they're in high school.

Dedicated to food babies everywhere.

_Next Prompt: Drink_


	60. Drink

**Drink**  
Requested by: Miss Avarice  
#60 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

The usually pristine lavender scented bedsheets twisted and cracked under the grasp of his clenched fingers. Well, this was different. He wasn't normally the one on this side of the exchange. He lifted a hand from the sheets and let it entangle itself in the soft, disheveled waves of her hair. His hand guided her head to his neck once her lips untangled themselves from his.

There was a moments hesitation. Then fangs broke skin and blood flowed. He liked the way the smell of it mixed with the lavender, the two scents dancing in the air above them, twisting and blurring together until the concepts of "different" and "separate" were something strange and foreign. When did this happen? How had it come to this; stolen moments in a canopied bed?

She was still tasting him, rolling the liquid of his blood over her tongue. He couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop. She'd look at him with those eyes, those eyes that never got anything they wanted and were terrified of being denied once again. It had started as simple pity, disguised with robes of indifference and tripe mocking. But after a few captured moments, once in an empty classroom, that time in the corridor at the soiree, she managed to pick off the disguises piece by piece until the truth lay dense and unavoidable between them. Now, he couldn't have stopped this, even if he wanted too.

When the greed and hunger ceased, then came tenderness and care. It stopped being a dull pain and became a pleasurable tickle.

"Hey," he whispered gently in her ear. "Do you think we put on a good front?"

Her attentions left the smooth contours of his neck. She lifted her head and stared down at him, tongue running over swollen lips, searching for any missing drops.

"If you're worried about appearances, Hanabusa, I could slap you again, in front of everyone." She laughed when his eyes widened. "But don't worry, I'd make sure you deserved it first. It won't be hard to find an excuse."

The full horror of the idea came crashing in on him as she spoke. His cheeks, already stained with speckles of cherry red, tingled at the thought of it. There was only one person who could touch that part of him, however forcefully, or tenderly, as he pleased. It was hard to comprehend someone else raising a hand to him in such a way was... unimaginable.

"I... I don't think that will be necessary, Ruka."

He was trembling, but only slightly.

She shrugged, falling down to snuggle beside him. They would have to get up soon, and leave this bubble of stolen privacy. But until then, they lay quiet.

* * *

A/N: Don't mind me, just shipping Aidou with EVERYONE in existence.

_Next Prompt: Winter_


	61. Winter

**Winter**  
#61 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

It hurt. The unseen enemy pervaded through the thick material of his boots. It covered each toe in an invasive embrace, stroking the surface lovingly before diving deep to smoother the inner tarsals. Then it moved upwards through his foot, shackling his ankles and caressing the contours of his femur. It couldn't be stopped; not the chill nor the pain. Dancing around or wearing more layers were all useless methods in the face of the truly frigid vapours rising up from the frozen white hell draped across the ground.

Armed with that knowledge, he did nothing. He stood solitary, fingers buried deep in his pockets. They uselessly tried to scratch out the last remaining threads of warmth left in between the stitches. Violet eyes surveyed the snowy landscape that had been completely transformed from the barren, desolate scene it had been the day before. The bony and bare branches of the trees inhabiting campus were now bedecked in their finest frosted trappings. The ground shimmered under the attentions of the sun, making the world seem brighter than in the strongest throes of summer.

She had come bounding down the stairs that morning, as excited as every child when the first flurries of snow descended from the clouds above. Later on in the afternoon, she stood beneath a canopy of icicles, buried up to her knees, The snow of the ground was thick and hard; the perfect building material for creating a snow fortress and the army with which to staff it. Or at least, it would have been, if Ichiru had been here.

He was lost in his brooding, so he barely noticed her, trudging her way towards him until she was just a few feet away. He looked up to see that she had that look in her eye. That look that said she was about to reveal more of that stuff she called "caring".

"What?" he asked.

She continued to barrel through the snow, feeling the way it crunched and rolled under her feet. Her breath was short, partially because of the effort of walking in giant new winter boots, and partially because of the temperature. The kind of cold that hurt to breathe in. They wouldn't be allowed outside much longer. The Chairman was watching from a window. He'd call them inside momentarily, waiting with steaming mugs of hot chocolate filled with marshmallows and strange other ingredients.

"Are you cold?" she asked. "You look cold."

He frowned. Of course he was cold.

"No, not really," was the answer he gave to her before turning his head away.

"But... you're shaking..."

"No, I'm not".

Go away. Go away. Go have fun in your winter wonderland.

But she didn't leave. Instead, she leaned into him, her arms cautiously, but lovingly, encircling his frame. He struggled, trying to throw the leech off of him, but she wasn't moving.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't want her help, that he was a lost cause? It had only been a few months since he had come here, but he could already feel her tapping on the other side of the wall he had erected around himself.

"Keeping you warm," she muttered. Her head was resting on his chest now.

He didn't move. "That's stupid. We can just go inside."

A pause. They didn't say or do anything. The grounds of the school were silent, the nothing bouncing off of frozen bricks and frosted glass.

"It is pretty cold out."

She pulled away. "Yeah, we should probably go inside." There was a slight flush of pink in her cheeks. The only colour in a white and grey world.

He followed her back inside the Chairman's residence. Although physically, her little attempt had been useless. Even with her tiny body stretched out across his, it hadn't been enough to stave off the cold. Mentally, however, he hadn't let himself feel that sort of warmth in a very long time.

* * *

_Next Prompt: Spring_


	62. Spring

**Spring**  
#63 of the 100 Writing Prompts**  
Warning: **I swear that this really is VK fanfic. It's just AU.  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

There was a lull. A silent, blissful lull. If there were any birds left in the field, their chirping might have been heard drifting over the craters and barbed wire that took the place of bushes and shrubs. If the ground had not been trampled by countless soles and tires, the fresh new spring grass might have been peeking through the mud. If. If. What if... But it was a brief moment of peace, so it was far from actually quiet. Though completely incomparable to the front, the rest area was still bustling with activity and noise.

The grunts of green recruits lunging towards haphazard targets with their rusted bayonets. The harsh bark of the commanding officers. The dull roar of the motor vehicle engines as they clamoured through the dirt and tire tracks serving as roads. The clamour of it all couldn't quite block out the occasional blood curling scream from someone who laying wounded, or dying in the medical tent a few hundred metres off.

Kaname sat crunched on the ground, hunched over his rifle, fingers trembling against the paper in his hand. A letter. After what had seemed like forever, another letter had finally reached this blasted place. Still not daring to open it, he read his name, written on the wrinkled, white envelope in her shaky, loopy cursive, over and over again. He barely noticed the skinny, but muscled, body plunk down beside him in the shade of the pitched green tent.

"You gonna open it, or start at it all day?" his companion asked in a gruff voice. Kaname looked up to see Zero peering over his shoulder. Though far from being close friends, the two had become something of a pair over the long months in the trenches. When you spent uncertain days at the mercy of indiscriminate shells, you tried to make buddies while simultaneously keeping everyone at a distance. It was easier when you couldn't name the bleeding, lifeless face beside you or recall his home town, the name of his girl, or what his favourite dish was.

"No, I'll open it," Kaname responded. He would, eventually. He wanted nothing more to rip the paper open and drink up her sweet words. But he wouldn't deny that he was scared of what it might say. What if she got tired of waiting for him to come home, tired of wondering _if_ he would come home? She could find someone who would be there for her. She was a nice girl. Men were dying in the millions out here. She didn't deserve having to weather each day fearing the sight of his name among the list of the dead.

"Well, get on with it. We're all waiting." His companion's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Though he never said anything, Kaname suspected that Zero looked forward to Yuuki's letters almost as much as he himself did. He had never heard his silver haired companion talk about his own family, nor did he ever receive any letters from the post. With Yuuki's letters being one of the only ways he was still surviving, he couldn't even imagine how Zero got through each day.

Without another word, Kaname tore the envelope and plucked out the once-neatly folded letter. The paper smelt like her, roses and cinnamon.

After scanning the first few sentences, he breathed a sigh of relief. She still loved him. She would still wait for him. He still had his reason to keep fighting and to keep living. He read on, Zero reading the cursive over his shoulder, attempting to munch on some hard morsel of tact.

"Wow," Zero whispered, reading faster than Kaname because he wasn't stopping to savour every word. "Congratulations, man."

Kaname reached the end of the letter, each loop int he way she signed her name drawing a fresh wave of ice over him. He let it sink in without protest, let it wash over him calmly, drowning him. Then, suddenly, he broke the surface. His eyes widened and he sucked the air into his lungs.

"I am a father."

It was proving to be rather difficult to surpress the ways the corners of his lips were creeping upward.

"I am a father!" This time it was louder.

Across the way, a younger man started screaming. He pressed his hands to her ears and screwed his eyes shut as he rolled in onto himself. The sky in the horizon because a wispy black, swirling over a sparkling blue, to the tune of a symphony in gunpowder. The cacophonous booms grew louder and faster. Chaos was once again king. The two men hunched together in the mud, helmets falling down over their eyes, barely even flinched.

* * *

A/N: I WENT THERE. AU VK Fic set in WWI. I regret nothing. (I also lied when I said it was going to take me a while to get this up.)

_Next Prompt: Summer_


	63. Summer

**Summer**  
#63 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
Spoilers for Volume 10.

* * *

The dewy blades of grass skimmed across her milky, bare foot as she tread, swiftly and silently, across the withering olive lawn. The house in the distance was aglow with yellow pinpricks of lamp light, in contrast to the immense silhouette of the empty school behind it. The golden moon had long since risen from over the horizon, and was slowly bringing it's trek across a dark sky pin-pricked by silver starlight and smudged with translucent clouds to an end.

She clutched the folds of her skirt together in bunches, hoping to keep it high enough off the ground so that it stayed modestly clean and dry. The rugged slate of the sidewalk that wound it's way up to the front door was rough against her toes as she decorated it with dark footprints of dew leftover from the lawn.

A flutter of nervousness shuddered inside of her and, out of habit, her fangs grazed her lip, piercing the skin only slightly. But she continued to put one foot in front of the other, until she stood before the thick wooden door. It opened, almost immediately, to reveal the cozy warm interior and the lone occupant whom she had come to see. Though still far older then he looked, the years and the struggle and the stress were just beginning to creep out of the corners and slink across his face.

They spent the appropriate amount of time on the formalities and gestures. They drank smooth, dark coffee and ate pieces of a small, homemade trifle. They smiled faintly, and kept their secrets close within. It was pleasant, but when she could wait no longer, pleasantries were discarded to the left and she had him up against the wall with little struggle on his part.

"Remember when you said that you said that you wanted me so much that is was unbearable?"

She teased him; but how long could she hold it in while he was right here, beneath her, breathing and moving and being so utterly tempting?

"Yeah..."

Her fangs grazed the open skin along his neck. She could feel the wanton tingle in the back of her throat only growing hotter and deeper with each new breath. Her head was clouding, her focus was fuzzing in and out.

"How the tables have turned..." he whispered when she could finally take it no longer and gave in, tearing into the artery and tasting him to the fullest.

"I'm sorry..." her voice was breathy, merely a trace.

Later, he asked the question he didn't want her to answer.

"Does he know you're here?"

He pulled her closer into him, his hands running up to entangle themselves in hundreds of tiny brown strands. She was silent. The summer heat wafted in through the open windows, breezes infused with the presence of a toasty lace.

Just as the sun's golden arrows flew across the horizon and through the vanes in the shutters, she turned to him and smiled.

"You haven't killed me yet" she stated simply, standing in the door frame.

"You haven't been running."

A sad look, and then, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: If you've sent me a PM and I haven't responded that's because you have the PM feature turned off, by the way.


	64. Autumn

**Autumn  
#64 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
Requested by: hpnai

* * *

**

Never mind the lessons that they were supposed to be attending, or the image they were supposed to be upholding; this was _play_.

Shiny chestnut dress shoes thumped against the hard earth (covered in a sparse layer of decaying grass) with all the force an excited child could muster. A strong gust of wind, chilled by the frost to come, blew the flaps of the child's unbuttoned jacket out and open behind him. It trailed along the breeze much like a cape worn by any one of the superheroes immortalized on the pages of those old comics books he had once read long ago.

He ran and ran and ran. Down the path, past the garden, into the field. The decaying earth before him lay scattered with large piles of molted browns and jaded greens; the deceased leaves swept in from the edges of the forest bordering their property. When he finally came close enough his feet left the ground and he was flying. Flying until his wispy body smashed into the pile and the wind picked up and their were leaves floating and sliding everywhere.

He laughed.

Evidently hearing the sound, a head bobbed up out of an adjacent pile. The dark hair framing the little boy's smiling face was bedecked with a crown of pockmarked foliage, acquired after many long minutes holding court amidst the piles.

Seeing his younger brother, the elder grabbed a fistful of the abandoned frondescence and tossed it, rather forcefully, in his general direction. Though the leaves barely made it a foot, the message behind them hit home and short moments later the leaves were being sent in volleys across the yard. At least, until the boy with mismatched eyes managed to tackle his opponent to the ground. His fingers roamed to all those spots he knew were venerable; all those spots he knew would make Haruka squirm with childish delight.

The boy's cackling laughter and squeals escalated until the harsh, but respectful, voice of a handler came down from the not-to-far-off house. Within minutes the boys righted themselves and began a solemn march back to the house, partially oblivious to the robes of dirt and herbage they now wore.

Upon their arrival inside a minor servant's entrance, they were greeted by an annoyed hiss and tens of tiny, gentle hands swatting and wiping their nice dress clothes clean.

"You were supposed to stay clean and look nice for ten minutes! Ten minutes! I turn my back for a moment, just a moment(!), and here you two are, covered from head to toe in dirt. What do you think your father will say? I can just imagine it now..."

The lecture disappeared from the pair's audible retentions when they decided they didn't care to hear it anymore. It was just going to be a small gathering tonight, just a few of their parent's friends (and their children). No big deal.

"Hey..." the younger boy whispered to the older. "Are they going to make you kiss Shizuka's hand again?"

The elder's cheeks flushed a crimson red. "I... I don't know. I don't think so..."

Wide brown saucers looked up into a blue and red one, narrowed with worry.

"What did she taste like?"

Answer a child's first question, and you commit yourself to answering them all.

"Uh... perfume, I guess. Something really girly, like flowers."

"Ew. That's sounds gross. Did you like it? Mom says that someday, I'll like kissing girls. Do you like kissing girls?" His nose wrinkled.

"Well. No. But... I don't know... it was just her hand."

He did like the way she had smelt. The way he could feel each pulse of her heart as he held her wrist in his palm was intoxicating, distracting. What did she taste like? Indeed.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, momentarily secure in the knowledge that the world belonged to men and that girls were just funny obstacles place in the way by their parents.

Their conversation died off as they were escorted into the large den. In that den, their boyhood innocence was pushed back out through the door in favour of more appropriate, emotionless skins. Inside, they stood next to their parents and faced the "family friends" with all their pretty, shining daughters, who sat waiting for either of the pureblood princes to take a passing fancy in them.

* * *

_Author's Note: _This might not make any sense. FYI.

_Next Prompt: _Passing


	65. Passing

Passing  
#65 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"

* * *

**I**t starts in your bones. Then it slowly seeps out into your veins, your tissues, your muscles. The numbing calm works it's way from your extremities to your core. There, finally your heart stills and you ready yourself to cast off into the black obliviousness that is sleep.

But your mind stays alert. The thoughts inside run rampant, bouncing off one another, creating a cacophony of delirium. This ruckus prevents the tranquil feeling from slipping into your head and completing the slow, exquisite death.

So you lay there, alert and alive, but dead and dim. You can try to empty your head, to remove the sieve and let the thoughts flow out, but it's impossible. You're doomed to lay, there caught in limbo between rest and reaction.

What's behind tomorrow's bend? Why did you say that too her? When will the morning start creeping through the window? Where did you put that old violet skirt? Didn't that vegetable dip taste off?

Blink.

Blink.

Gradually, at some indeterminable point, the thoughts blur and become dreams. They meld together in ways that are nonsensical and random. The tree chases the butter for hyacinth on pelicans. For hours and for seconds the world makes complete and perfect sense in all it's senseless order.

And then, suddenly, the world is too bright. You barely realize it, but you've been yanked harshly back into the embrace of blankets and whisper of footsteps pattering down the hall. You're awake, but it feels as though you never went to sleep. Evening, dream and morning all flowed seamlessly into one.

**T**hat was exactly how Yuuki Kuran spent her night. She rocked underneath the boat of her bed from sunrise to sunset until she could no longer bare to stay aboard. No matter how hard she tried, she could not make herself fall in blissful, unawared sleep. It would be different if Kaname were here, and she missed is calming, reassuring presence. But he was away again, and she was left to pass the nights and days alone, lost in constant worrying, mind numbing thoughts.

* * *

_Next Prompt: Rain_


	66. Rain

**Rain  
#66 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampire Knight"  
Note: For the purposes of this drabble, everyone is human and nothing bad ever happened.

* * *

**

It was only eight in the morning, but it already felt like most of the day had already passed.

Of course, it would be raining. The world was wet, drenched and soaked. There was a damp smell emanating from thirsty plants as they drunk deeply from the sky. The splash and squish of rainboots slogging through puddles and mud was the melody in the symphony of noise arising from the parking lot.

Juri grasped hold of her children tightly, one in each hand on either side of her. She wanted to make it out of the abysmal weather and into the warm, dry supermarket as soon as possible. It was the weekend, so the longer she took to get her groceries, the longer the lines at the check-outs would be, and the more irritable a certain someone would be by the time they were ready to get back in the car and go home.

That certain someone was stamping through each puddle she could wander into, aiming to create a bigger splash than the last. Juri tugged at the hand of the smaller child, urging her to stop playing in the puddles and walk properly. Thankfully, her son was behaving himself as usual. She was not in the mood to handle two stubborn children. One was quite enough.

With a few more tugs on squeezed fingers, they made it through the automatic doors and out of the rain. Yuuki allowed herself to be placed in the seat of the cart without too much fuss, seemingly preoccupied with the racing rivulets of rain water running down her pink and blue raincoat. But the peace was not to last, and they had barely gotten through the first few rows of produce before she was flailing her hands and kicking her feet, begging to be let out.

Rolling her eyes, Juri set the toddler on the ground. She would not be the mother with _that_ child today.

"Don't let go of your brother's hand," she warned, eyes stern. "You want to help me pick out the groceries?"

Both children nodded and they made it through most of the supermarket without incident. Kaname was eager to please, and guided Yuuki to the right products with a smile that made her think she had picked everything out by herself. With each can or jar or bag that the little girl placed in the cart (in such a manner that Kaname and Juri would have to go behind her and reorganize the new addition to prevent squishing and clutter) she grew increasingly pleased with herself.

"Okay, Yuuki. All we have left to get is the bread. Then we can go home." She smiled down at her daughter. This morning had not gone nearly as bad as it could have, even though it was raining.

"I'll get it!" the girl cried, scampering off towards the shelves that held row upon row of fresh (and not so fresh) bread without waiting for escort. She stopped and stared up at the shelves, eyes wide. She hadn't waited for Mommy to tell her what kind of bread to get. After a moments deliberation, she selected a happy looking yellow bag from a low-lying shelf, as anything higher would have been too high, and thus unreachable. Clutching the soft roll to her chest, encircling the still-warm dough with her arms, she wandered back to the cart and presented the loaf to her mother for inspection.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed with innocent joy. "Get this one. I like it."

What Juri received from her daughter was a twisted, squished and flattened lump that may once have been a fresh loaf of bread, but no longer resembled anything of the sort. Juri looked at the expectancy and pride in her childs eyes and smiled. She put the sorry loaf in the cart and hurriedly scooped Yuuki up into her arms.

"You're adorable," she gushed, snuggling her close. Yuuki nodded in agreement, feeling quite pleased with herself.

Kaname glanced at the bread in the cart and wrinkled his nose. No one in their family ate that kind of bread, too many annoying seeds scattered in the dough. Discretely, he picked up a loaf of the bread his mother usually purchased and placed it in the cart, underneath a large bag of lettuce.

"Kaname!" Yuuki was strolling towards him. "I did good today. I got all the groceries!" She took hold of his hand in hers. He smiled and patted her hair. "Of course."

* * *

A/N: This is pointless. I'm so rusty. Oh well.

Next Prompt: _Snow_


	67. Snow

Snow  
#67 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the song.

* * *

The notice came in the mail. It fell from between the pages of a particularly long letter from Yori. Her friend's narrative made no mention of it. Perhaps it was a last minute addition; stuffed in the envelope before rational thought could dictate otherwise.

She smoothed the creased paper with sleek polished nails, observing and contemplating the words beneath them. Her friend had sent her a personal ad. Not the vulgar kind that were often referenced in jest, but a sincere posting. It was brief, but all the basics were covered. _Is it you and me?_ At the bottom was an address, should any observer feel so inclined.

She smiled and placed the ad in the corner of her desk, tucking the corner under a rusting picture frame. Her pen quickly went to work scratching out a detailed and overjoyed reply to her friend's letter. She didn't mention the ad.

A day or so later, she returned to it. Again she ran her fingernails along the creases of the thin news parchment while she spun a response in her head. It was brief, but all the basics were covered. _Sorry to be heavy..._

She tucked the small card into an envelope and had it sent off. The ad requested a picture, be she declined to include one. It wouldn't be necessary.

Weeks passed. Letters came and went. Always brief, but filled with intent. Finally, the time came for a meeting: a quaint cafe on the boardwalk. He would be wearing a scarf. She, a toque. No names would be exchanged, no pictures necessary.

It was evening. The sky hung low with writhing mulberry clouds streaked through with deep pansy wisps. Thick clumps of snow fell from the sky in unrelenting succession. But it wasn't a storm. The weather was nice. The sidewalks and railings were dusted with white powder; under the purple sky, they seemed aglow.

She sat at a table outside the cafe, sipping warmth from a mug gripped with both mitten-covered hands. Her brown eyes watched the sidewalk, watched the slow crowd of people as they traipsed through the slush. It was about the time when the offices let out, releasing their minions for the night.

Time passed and she began to grow nervous. She couldn't stop herself from seeing tufts and strands of silver grey hair amidst the blonde, brunette and black. The empty chair across from here welcomed it's burial with open arms.

He slowed down as he neared the cafe and their eyes locked. Brown and violet. A flicker of recognition and then he was gone, swept past the cafe among the tumble of muddled passersby.

She waited an hour, and then she left. It was brief, but all the basics were covered.

_Is it you, or me?

* * *

_

A/N: The song is "Personal" by Stars.  
Next prompt: Lightning.


	68. Lightning

**Lightning  
#68 of the 100 Writing Prompts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

He saw her in a darkened theatre. The lighting was twitching and writhing across the pale faces in the audience, but it was enough. _Coup de foudre_. He had to have her.

The film ended. The audience exited. He was alone, sauntering through the doors with his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. She waltzed in front of him, chattering nonchalantly to a friend. It seemed that they hadn't liked the film, had expected something more realistic, less fairytale and fantasy. But, unfortunately for them, humans were all about fairytale and fantasy these days.

The friend was easy enough to lose. Blocks away from the theatre, he approached them. A smile against impeccable teeth, a lie (and an infallible excuse) added to friendly laugh yielded him his prey with little resistance. The friend continued on her way alone.

He kept up the facade until they were off the street and comfortably together amidst the shadowed flowers and dusky trees of a nearby park. Their hands joined, and for a moment they simply stared at each other. He leaned in. She started to shake in anxious apprehension or uneasy nervousness.

Oh yes, she was perfect. From her messy hair to the damp, dark skin of her neck. She'd be so tasty, it'd be a shame not to indulge, really...

After he finished, she was left alone to drown amongst hazy spectres and fuzzy recollections. She would be confused, but relatively fine when she woke up.

Juri found him before he wandered back home. Disapproval etched itself into the corners of her eyes and mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that."

She loved to run around in that cloak, trying to save the world and keep the peace, didn't she? It was kind of cute, in a childish, naive sort of way.

"I wouldn't have to... snack... if you just let me..."

His fingers found their way into her hair. She brushed them away.

She mumbled something and disappeared back into the night. He was left alone, again. He was left thirsty, again.

* * *

Next Prompt: _Thunder_


End file.
